The New Strawhats
by MircThomas19
Summary: With his crew gone, Luffy had no place to go until something came to his aid and convince him to go on and look for his Nakama. Now, as the Pirate King, Luffy is determined to never lose his crew again. But what happens when they appear twenty years later with no memories of what happened? LuNa, ZoRo with some UsKa. Strong, Smart and Mature Pirate King Luffy!
1. Chapter 1

TNST

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Prologue;

An unnamed island in the New World, time is unknown;

"Guys?" Luffy is running around the island frantically, "Guys!"

No answer came as Luffy was losing his breath and his voice after all that shouting and finally fell to his knees; not from exhaustion but from confusion and grief. He didn't know what to do; he was alone again, no crew, no friends, and no family.

Where did the Strawhats go? Why did they leave without their captain? What did Luffy ever do to deserve this?

A few weeks later,

The East Blue, a few years before current day of the year; various islands have reported sights of a flying ship with a figure head of a lion and bearing the Jolly Roger of the Strawhat Pirates. On top of that, some people have left their homes for some reason besides going after the flying pirate ship. Everybody wants to learn about the ship because it belongs to the current Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

A spring island in the New World, time is now; a campsite untouched by time finally appears with actual people sleeping in it. As the sunshine shines upon the piece of earth, they became to awake.

"Luffy must be sleeping in because it is too quiet," Sanji spoke as he finally got up. Nami also got up with a grumbling stomach,

"Sanji, I am hungry. Go and cook some breakfast." Sanji put on an in-love face,

"Yes Nami-Swan!" When Sanji went into the tent, he was in for a surprise;

"What happened to the food?"

The tent was a mess, everything was everywhere else and the whole place stank of ten-year old cabbage. Not only that, other peoples' things suddenly went bad; Zoro's swords are dull and about to break exempt for the one he always has in his mouth, Chopper's herbs went dried and spoiled and can't be used to make machine, Usopp's Arsenal was almost useless, Robin's books were falling apart, Franky's Cola was expired, and Brook's violin needs a repair.

While everyone was frantic about the ruined campsite, they heard an engine sound that came from above; it was the Thousand Sunny that appeared to the Strawhats especially Franky: "WHY IS MY SHIP FLYING IN THE SKY?"

As the pirates looked at the sky frozen in fright, the Sunny stopped above the campsite and a figure appeared out of the blue. It was too far to understand his voice but then the Sunny launched some grapping hocks around the pirates, lifting the very earth under their feet! The tremor really shook the pirates off their feet and they passed out the moment they met the Sunny; all they hear was many voices talking at once.

When the dark world became light, they were on the Sunny's deck which was big enough for their camp. The Strawhats all got at different times by a few seconds with Nami to awake first; she saw her tangerine grove to her delight.

"At least the tangerines are okay but I better start picking them," Nami thought as she entered it only to find that most vines shown traces of harvested much to her shock,

"Someone is also collecting my tangerines!" Nami stormed her way trying to find who has been 'stealing' her fruit and she heard a noise,

"Sounds like a clipper, clipping at my mother's tangerines!"

She was getting madder when she finally caught him; a young adult with leather boots, a jacket tied to his waist; slightly louse pants, a summer shirt, a carpenter's knot on his forehead, and a conical hat resting on his back by a thread. Nami was about to burst when he finished harvesting the fruit because he grabbed a full basket of tangerines and ran off!

"Stop! Wait!" Nami tried to catch up but he was too fast, always turning corners so she had the rest of the Strawhats to try and corner him but he was clever as he even gave them the slip and was having fun when, "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?"

The man gave up on playing with the pirates because he flew the coop and jumped out of the grove. When the rest of the Strawhats got out only a few minutes later, they saw that a captain figure was arguing with the young man about something; "And why does it take enough noise to wake the ship up just to pick a basket of tangerines?"

"I was nearly done when a bunch of mad-people…" The man was interrupted by a slap at his face that knocked him off his feet,

"In case you didn't know that one of those 'mad-people' is the real owner of the tangerines you are taking care of! Nami!" That outburst somehow sparked something in Nami's heart and it just made the man tremble,

"N-Nami? You mean Ms. Nami, the Cat Burglar?"

"Yes, and it is nice to hear such good manners out of your ignorance," The captain said helping the man up and turning to the Strawhats with a stern look. For a while he did nothing and then speeded off leaving everyone blinded. Before they knew it, the man from the grove was bowing in front of Nami,

"Mistress Nami, forgive my playfulness but I was just following captain's orders to take care of your orchard!" Nami was really taken by this man's mood swing yet she still was going to hit him; for a while she did nothing but then her stomach growled like the rest.

"If you are hungry," the young man started "the captain is probably cooking breakfast in the dining room." Since the Strawhats were forced to skip yesterday's meals, they were double hungry. When they entered the kitchen, Sanji had his eyes on a beautiful lady wearing a skirt that covered her whole body like an expensive piece of clothing but Sanji didn't mind because he was approaching all romancing and WHAM* CRASH!* someone with lightning fast foot work had appeared out of nowhere and sent Sanji flying into the wall right through with everyone shocked mostly for the Strawhats all to Usopp,

"How dare you lay a hand on Mistress _Kaya_?!"

"Enough with this," the captain broke the silence and chaos to be seen making breakfast in the kitchen; it so good to even smell it, "Let's eat."

"Yes," the new people on the Sunny all said, "_Captain Luffy_"

"Luffy!?"

End of Chapter 1

***First time writing an One Piece fan fiction so easy on the critics. I will try to follow the manga as i can. Thank You.***


	2. Chapter 2

TNST

The Crew Together Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

The Strawhats decided to have breakfast and learn about everything; "You are the Pirate King!?" Luffy explained that he finally found the One Piece but now has a new dream to start a family to continue his life of adventure. Luffy was looking like a man in his late thirties; with a slight beard and messily hair covered by his beat up and worn Strawhat that sat proudly on his head; he was wearing a louse shirt that showed various scars from battles, big and small; he was wearing a captain's coat that covered his body from his neck to his pants that sport a light black. Luffy really looked like the Pirate King.

He also explained that he met Kaya and Merry, the butler who gave the Strawhats their first ship and was the one who kicked Sanji through the wall on their first meeting, and that he added them to his new crew and now that both new and old Strawhats can be one again.

"So," Luffy started looking at Kaya "I haven't seen the boys all day where are they?" Kaya smiled which somehow made Luffy moan,

"Don't tell me…"

"Yep, they are out swimming in the sea" Kaya answered.

"Who are 'the boys'?" Usopp asked when

*SPLASH CLUMP* "Captain we got a big one!"

Luffy just signed and got up, "Excuse me for a moment," when Luffy got outside; there was three young adult boys all carrying swords, wearing swim wear and were sitting in front of a Sea King they supposedly caught. The Strawhats were just too curious so they went to see what is up. Usopp immediate recognized the boys,

"Pepper? Onion? Carrot?" When they even looked at Usopp, they hugged in an instant; "We missed you Usopp!"

"'Ahem'", Luffy cleared his throat and got the trio's attention, "Didn't I tell you that the waters of the Grand Line are dangerous?"

"But we are fine," the three boys said at once which didn't make Luffy any happier,

"Then go and perform your duties, now!"

"Yes Captain!" The boys ran to Kaya side in an upright stance that left the Strawhats confused and shocked at the same time at the scene, "_Since when did Luffy act so serious and mature?_"

Luffy cleared the confusion by explaining that since the Usopp Pirates defeated a real gang of pirates, they wanted freedom and action on sea so they begged Luffy to come along with him when Kaya and Merry joined the Strawhats (they were already Kaya's bodyguards so Luffy didn't have to say). The Strawhats still were surprised, worried about Luffy sudden matureness and that if they will get to know him like the free-spirited, caring captain from the start of the crew. They decided to sleep about all this until tomorrow morning.

While the Strawhats had trouble sleeping in the bunks that were reserved just for them, Nami couldn't even close her eyes so she went to the deck outside the women's quarter when,

"Good evening Nami." Nami was scared but relieved that it was just Luffy who taking a night walk on deck, the newbies said that he has been very excited even he didn't show it.

"Um…good evening Luffy…" Nami didn't know why she couldn't speak right in his presence, "W-what are you doing out here at this hour?"

"That is what I like to ask you Nami", Luffy replied as he sat down next to Nami who blushed and moved away by a couple of inches, "are you not feeling like sleeping?"

"I just don't know what is wrong with me," Nami answered with tear building, "I remember dreaming during my long slumber, it was about you taking me by the hand and showing me around a beautiful island in some ocean, it was like the time of my life only found in my dreams; then when I first saw you again, I felt like I fell into my dreams with you and all that yummy food was like from that place," Luffy didn't say a word just blush and notice that Nami is slowing losing her calm, "Then you show maturely and acting like a real captain, I felt like you can finally protect us including me so…so WAA!" Nami gave in and began to cry very heavy; when Luffy calmly tried to stop her tears, she pouched on him in a hasty hug and continued to cry.

Luffy didn't want to wake everyone else so he buried his crying navigator in his chest which seemed to help a little,

"Uh...Luffy?" Nami wanted to know what was going on when he picked her up!

"Luffy, what is you-MMPH!" Nami said when Luffy kissed her hoping to help her, and it worked; Nami finally fell asleep in her captain's arms. For the rest of the night, the cute couple slept in awkward but comfortable position.

Last night was weird, the boys said they heard a woman's cry but it was brief and when it stopped, they finally were get some sleep after a rough day back on the Sunny. They thought it felt different and they were right; while they were gone, Luffy managed to squeeze in a group of rooms hoping to satisfy his extra large crew. After a breakfast made by Sanji for the first (Luffy had to help him make food for the second Strawhat crew), Franky and Usopp were let into their workshop along with some blueprint Luffy made which sparked their interest; Robin had a whole pile of books in the library; Zoro's gym got some new equipment and weights; Chopper had Kaya teach him about new herbs from the New World then she became his reluctant and embarrassingly apprentice so she will learn to rest of his knowledge; the man from yesterday morning (whose name reveled to be Ol D. Hook) gave Nami back her tangerine grove and the equipment for harvesting as well as a tour on how to get around; and Brook was given his own music room for playing and making music. As for Luffy, he just sat at his favorite spot on the Sunny's head.

For the rest of the day, everyone enjoyed that they can do what they do best until Luffy sensed something because he twitched, ran for the Sunny's head to the helm and took control of the steering wheel away from Franky (who had it at that time) fixed on the horizon. "Yo Strawhat, if you are so worried about our course, you should talk to the little girl," Franky suggested by Luffy didn't say a word then "stop Sunny" and the ship halted in place with little drag. "Strawhat?"

"Shh, they are coming…"

"Who? The Navy? MMTH~!" Franky wanted to know when Luffy covered his mouth with his hand.

"No, something even worse if you keep yelling" Luffy tried to keep Franky quiet but was too late and the ship was in greater danger.

Nami was taking a break from her work when she sensed something again and then she found Luffy on the helm; she was blushed again but her still yelled "Luffy a hurricane is coming!"

"Okay, let everyone know while I get this ship to safety!"

Nami obeyed and announced this over the over mike, but Luffy was fixed on the empty ahead (or is it?). Then the captain broke the silence,

"Sunny climb up!" The ship actually floated above the sea and Luffy lifted a new lever, "Coup De Boost!" The ship soared upward to see that the hurricane Nami sensed. But the captain wasn't done because everyone are not safe yet, "And Coup De Burst!" The ship flew in a speed that it managed to get to the end of the storm when it landed on the sea; Usopp and Chopper were easily taken by the show but wonder if it was necessity Nami included,

"Luffy, I am really impressed by your showing off but couldn't we just go through?"

"Nami," Luffy turned to the navigator who blushed but Franky didn't noticed, "Sunny told me if we did go through the hurricane, we will all be _eaten_." That was the saddest excuse the crew heard even if Luffy was giggling, when

{I was right, was I Captain Luffy?}, a voice sounded like it was all over the ship…!

End of Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I will be busy since my college semester is down to only one month so the pace will be speeding up. I don't know when i can update any of my stories. Please be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

TNST

The Ship's New Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Elsewhere on the Grand Line, the Navy is having its own problems; the ships were busted and about to sink which didn't please Akainu, the new Fleet Admiral…one…bit. The Fleet Admiral was tall man dressed in marine clothes with a cloak daggling on his back; on his face was a scar that blinded his left eye and a tattoo covering his right eye;

"That last attack of pirate rookies was fully motivated by that Strawhat who, despite the full power of the glorious navy, became the scummy Pirate King! He escaped me and Death too many times to live… find him and bring me back his head!" Akainu was yelling at the top of lungs at the unlucky vice-admiral who had to see him. Ever since Luffy became Pirate King, by defeating both Akainu and Blackbeard, Navy lost half of the world's trust in them and without Garp or Sengoku to lead them; this is a whole new level for all Navy men.

Back at the Sunny, the old Strawhats were wondering where the mysterious voice came form with Luffy sitting on the Sunny's head talking to him or is he?

"Nami we couldn't find anyone who can make such a voice," Usopp was about to give up when,

{They don't know that this is the New World, right Captain Luffy?}

"Yeah but they just about to give up so I think it is time to tell them…" Luffy seemed to talk to the Sunny herself!

* * *

"The Sunny can talk at will?!" Both Franky and Usopp were in high hopes that the spirit of the Going Merry did pass down to the Sunny and it learned how to talk with the Strawhats. Usopp ran to the figurehead like a mad man,

"Sunny, talk to me! Who fixed you at the altar? Are really from the Going Merry? Are you-arrgth?" Luffy grabbed Usopp on the head which Sunny sigh relieved,

"If you give the ship a headache, she will never be able to talk with such hotheads like you!"

"Okay, okay no need to get nasty…"

"Clear that head and listen Usopp then." Usopp reluctant did as ordered and the Sunny spoke again

{Thanks Captain that the sniper was so loud that my head hurt…but I am made of wood! Ha-Ha!} The Sunny seemed to act like Brook because Luffy laughed at the joke with the new Strawhats while the senior Strawhats were confused while Brook on all fours,

"Sunny-san, you can't do that. You can't steal my line."

So, for the rest of the day, the senior Strawhats sat there listening to the Sunny finally talk to them; in the time before, she learned finally how to speak to the crewmates if they all have a clear mind that always listen than talk. After they had a nice conservation, Nami noticed Luffy was on the helm again and blushed; she is now blushing even when Luffy isn't talking to her still she went to say hello;

"Uh hi Luffy…" Nami blushed even redder when Luffy turned to her and smiled,

"Hey Nami…look all that…" Nami saw a sunset lovelier than any she has ever seen before,

"Wow…"

"I know, the sunsets on the Grand line are the best," Luffy said while Nami was standing next him comfortably,

"It is so beautiful..." Nami then drove and kissed Luffy without thinking who blush a dark red and let the ship drift to enjoy this moment lower deck, Nami felt stupid but still enjoyed some time with Luffy; Zoro, Chopper & Franky just held an angry Sanji from interrupting the moment. For the rest of the night was romantic for the couple. Tomorrow is just a world of learning and new friends in old ones for the senior pirates.

* * *

The next morning, Sanji finally got over that 'dreadful' night to make breakfast for the whole crew. As usual, Nami still felt embarrassed in Luffy's presence and Luffy seem to notice because he winked at her causing her to blush even more; after breakfast, Luffy went to the helm to see if the ship was on course, but to where? Nami still had a lot on her mind since she first kissed Luffy last night so she went walking on deck to try and think clearly. She was at the Sunny's figurehead when,

{What's up Nami?}

"Eek! Oh it is you Sunny…" Nami still wasn't used to 'the ship talking to a girl' thing so she sat on the Sunny's head.

{You know that the Captain loves you so why are not happy?} Sunny was wondering,

"It is not that I am not happy Sunny, I just don't know if they will work out well"

{Sounds like you enjoy being the Captain's fiancé} The Sunny was teasing the navigator but she didn't seem to mind.

"I just was really taken by his maturely which is hard to find in a boy named Luffy"

{The Captain is amazing but a man without faults is no man at all, just a patch of perfectly clean dirt}. Nami didn't say anything back, just think about what she is having between her and Luffy when,

{Yes Captain.} Sunny hovered above the sea again and Luffy yelled "Coup de Boost!" The ship soared upward for some occasion other than a storm which was the thing not in sight. Instead there was an island floating in the direction the Sunny was travelling to.

Nami thought she recognized what the island was

"A sky island?"

"Not exactly...Catstar," Luffy answered which both made Nami blush in joy and Sanji to boil in anger,

"Nobody calls Nami-swan names—" Nami had beaten him up for trying to take back the cute nickname Luffy gave her,

"Nice one Catstar." Nami blushed again at the comment and noticed that the ship was falling!

"Luffy!" Nami tried to change the ship's course (which is hard in mid-air!) But Luffy and Sunny kept going and then, as they were about to crash, they were gliding forward!

"Luffy…" Nami was shocked at the event when she noticed that ivy was forming a slide that acted like a docking pad for the Sunny; nothing was damaged and Franky can finally look at the rest of the Sunny. However, as they sat foot on the island, they were greeted by the most particular creatures had the shape one animal but the characteristics of another while former is more dominate trait than the latter; Nami seemed to recognize because,

"Luffy those are…" Luffy nodded and sure enough, a man in a box ran out like a mad man only to stop at the Sunny and waved at it, then ran to the Strawhats.

"Strawhat! You are looking very well," the man saluted and Luffy did back and the man turned to see Nami,

"Hey Girl! Are you now Strawhat's girlfriend?" Normally, Nami will give him twenty bumps for saying so but instead she and Luffy blushed but Sanji wasn't as pleased,

"Don't you ask a woman like that-?" Sanji noticed that the box man moved fast enough to dodge Sanji's supersonic kick and before he knew it; he fell like an anvil,

"High Sky: Sound Fall!" When the man hit the ground, no impact was made or heard but Luffy suddenly grabbed Nami (with her blushing at it) and jumped into the air as well as Sunny for a good reason; the earth around the man was vibrating violently enough to make a silent earthquake! The junior Strawhats dodged unlike the senior pirates. All was swell when "Gaimon!"

* * *

That outburst seemed to rattle the whole island as well as the man-in-the-box named Gaimon. The Strawhats didn't know where it came from,

"Luffy what was that?" They were then surprised that Luffy showed fear in his eyes as well,

"…That was Gaimon's wife, Sarfunkel and she has the worst temper I know," Luffy finally answered which Nami had to agreed; even she doesn't yell loud enough to be heard for the other side of a island. They followed Gaimon to a cute little house in a clearing in the forest where a woman in a barrel was smoking up a volcano;

"What took you so long just to greet some hotshot with a flying ship and come back home by daybreak!?" That angry voice made even Zoro, and Robin shake in fear; after some clearing up, the Strawhats all gathered outside of the house with Gaimon and Sarfunkel talking. They talked that after the Strawhats left Gaimon to finally live a care-free life on his home, he met Sarfunkel after see was blasted from some island on the East Blue to this one.

That night, Sanji still couldn't accept that Nami is having a romance with Luffy so he went outside to walk and ran into a little girl stuck in a cabinet! (This will make her fit with the other two residents of the island.)

"Sorry mister,"

"No I am sorry" Sanji corrected the girl, "I wasn't thinking right so I am taking a walk to help."

"Okay mister, I am Alcata Barrel-Box," the girl stretched her hand to shake with Sanji's.

"Nice to meet to you madam, my name is-"

"No need, Luffy told me that one of his crewmates is a lady's man named Sanji, right?" Sanji felt a little better but still is unsure about his captain, "Mister?" Sanji directed his attention to Alcata and nodded 'yes' which made the girl jump in joy "YAY!"

It was getting to be past midnight so Sanji and his new friend went back to way they came, the girl turned out to Sarfunkel and Gaimon's daughter which didn't seem to bother Sanji in any way. Franky and Usopp were scanning the Sunny and they found many miniature thrusters strong enough to lift a child alone. After they were done, Luffy explained that on the helm; a lever functions the thrusters by lifting the ball on the end. After saying farewell, the Sunny hovered above the ground and Franky (now in charge of the helm) used the Coup De Burst to get the Sunny moving in the air and the Strawhats return to the Grand Line for another adventure.

End of Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am back with a new chapter of The New Strawhats! Things have finally slowed down at School that i can finally update my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

TNST

The 3rd Squadron

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

The Strawhats have all been smooth sailing since they had seen an island from the East Blue that somehow made it to the New World; they are now thinking back to their adventures since they first entered the Grand Line including their war with Baroque Works. They wanted to know if they will ever meet them again. Today they will get their answer.

Since Usopp learned that the spirit of the Merry can commutate to the crew, he had a thousand questions to ask. That was exactly where the sniper was; on the figure having conversations with the Sunny while everyone else was doing what they do best until Nami walked out of drawing room,

"Guys, there is a storm coming. Brace up!" The crew quickly ran to do so while Luffy was just looking at the storm that was indeed approaching the Sunny but something didn't feel right.

"Halt Strawhats!" The crew turned to see a small navy fleet of warships chasing them; they prepared to fight but Luffy instead used a Coup De Burst suddenly.

"What are you doing...Luffy?" The crew noticed that they were large shadows on the sea that are just getting bigger until a monster surfaced!

"AAHH!" The crew panicked but then they found out the reason for the Coup De Burst; that was to soar out of the monster's reaching. The crew got a chance to take a look at the monster; it was like a huge, deformed bird's beak with eyes at the very tips, it looked big enough to devour even the biggest ships and Sea Kings.

Speaking of which, that navy fleet back there didn't notice the shadow under them at the last second; it took only one of this monsters to consume the fleet. The pirates were absolutely terrified how powerful these sea-clamps monsters are.

But they were not out of the hot water yet, there was a whole group of these monsters ahead. The crew didn't want to run anymore so they decided to fight this time,

"Three Sword Style..." Zoro took one from the right just as it surfaced, "360 Pound Phoenix!" The creature was cut to paper sheets,

"Diable Jambe..." Sanji took another one just to the left of the last, "Flambage Shot! The creature was burnt to a crisp.

"Special Attack...Green Star..." Usopp focused on the rear, "Impact Horde!" The green wolf pack shook the creature to fainting.

"Franky Radical Beam!" Franky was also there and fried one of the creatures.

"Thunder Cloud Whip!" Nami was on the left of the Sunny and hit the creature with a string of lightning.

"Milli Fleur! Ganisto Mano...Clap!" Robin joined Nami on the left side and crushed the creature like a pancake.

"Heavy Point...Heavy Gong!" Chopper was at the front and punched a creature into submission.

"Song of the Scratches..." Brook hummed and walked from the front sheathing his sword, "Snow Storm X-Cut!" The beast was sliced and diced like carrots frozen in a freezer.

"Gear Second!" Luffy finally is going to fight much to his crew's excitement as he turned pink and ran towards not one but five of the creatures, "Gum-Gum...Red Swarm!" Luffy used the process of his Red Hawk but in a manner of his Jet Gatling yet it took all of the creatures in an instant with Luffy back at the Sunny not even sweating. The captain really did live to his title of Pirate King.

The crew along with the others was doing a good job of keeping these monsters at bay but they seemed to be endless, they were losing their breath or running out of ammo. Either way, they were being overpowered and the only way was to refuel on cola yet even one crew member leaves, the ship is doomed.

The crew thought it was over for them until something went down their spines; like someone or something was coming and it was not alone. They turned their attention for a second and saw what most of the crew remember as Kung Fu Dugongs like the ones from the Sandy Island. Luffy smiled,

"Prefect timing guys." The crew was puzzled; the captain knew them? They didn't have to think when the seal-turtles they call them began to fight the creatures even underwater. They look like they can fight even in the sea of the New World. The crew wanted to help them but Luffy instead called Franky and Usopp to go below deck and recharge on cola for some reason. While they were doing that, the rest of the crew continued to fight the creatures along with the Kung Fu Dugongs.

After an hour of fighting, the crew was at their limits,

"What is taking those idots so long?" Nami was panting and bruised and also angry that it never took Franky and Usopp this long just to refuel.

"..." Luffy was even speaking out of the tried crew, just keep fighting but also scratched all over; Luffy tried to tell his crew that the creatures have a special defense that deflects any attack of any type at the attacker, powerful huh?

Then suddenly the ships started to shake telling the crew to finish what they are doing while the Kung Fu Dugongs got back in. Luffy managed to create a path long enough to escape the storm.

"Coup De Burst!" Franky pulled the switch and the ship flew with the crew out of the dark cloud leaving the creatures behind.

Later that day, the crew was finally able to heal and rest. While some were pestering their captain about not telling them about those monsters, some were playing with the Kung Fu Dugongs who were surprising well behaved and playfull for their fighting ability, while others just were out spacing out thinking about things heavily. Others including Nami; when she saw Luffy strength for the first time, she felt her heart flutter and her cheeks get red but she didn't want this to be a burden to the crew including the captain.

Nami was reading a book in her room when she felt like she should go to bed; yet she just couldn't fall asleep no matter what she did to get comfortable. She thought a walk on the Sunny will help her and ran into Luffy...again...what do you know?

"Good evening Nami, are you not feeling like sleeping?" Nami had to hide her blush at Luffy's new manners. Nevertheless, she asked,

"Yeah, and what about you Luffy?"

"I tried to go asleep yet it felt I should do something first to go back to bed." Nami gasped, it was like how she is feeling now; but what could it be?

Then Luffy grabbed her hand, making her blush, and led her to his favorite seat, sharing it with her. Nami didn't know what to say but when Luffy placed her in front of him, she felt like she was in front of a warm fire. It felt great; maybe Luffy isn't so bad to know and enjoy with. Nami put these thoughts aside and slept the whole night with her captain.

Chapter 4

***Here is another chapter of The New Strawhats! It was never fully explained the average lifespan of Kung-Fu Dugongs in the manga so i had to think of one myself.***


	5. Chapter 5

TNST

The Past Finally Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

After meeting the BarrelBox Family and the 3rd Squadron; when the basics of the Sunny were explained and when Luffy showed his new strength to the crew; the Strawhats were smooth sailing on the Grand Line once again. When that happens, the Strawhats all do what they do best; Zoro is napping after a work-out, Nami is reading in the library about the Grand Line weather, Robin was also in the library reading a novel, Usopp and Franky were working on another blueprint, Chopper and Kaya were having trouble with Chopper's behavior as a medicine teacher, Merry is watching for Sanji who was in the kitchen reading about new recipes he wants to try out for dinner, Brook is daily practicing his violin with the new music that Luffy got in the New World. Today however, will one to remember; what has happened in the time the seniors missed.

With those new equipment in the gym, Zoro had used up more energy than usual that caused him to nap longer when Sanji stormed out of the kitchen and attacked Zoro in a blind rage!

"What?" Zoro was caught off by his napping and Sanji's unclear mind so he couldn't react for a short while, "What are you doing Dartboard?" Anyone can see in Sanji's eyes, he is too angry to even speak so Zoro tried to get out of it but it was too certain that Sanji is trying to pick a fight with the swordsmen so Zoro gave up and began to fight back. The fight seemed to go on forever with Zoro tiring to keep the ship from being damaged but after that he lost his patience and began to fight in a blind rage. It was so nosily that Nami went from the library to check it out,

"Those two are fighting again?" She went down to try and stop them but at that moment, the two turned and charged at Nami, "EEK! Huh?"

Nami was scared but nothing happened; she opened her eyes and Luffy was there with his left arm both cut and heavy bruised but he didn't make a peep. The others heard Nami cry and saw their captain between the monsters and a shaking Nami. They then took the chance to hold them down with Kaya and Chopper tended to Luffy's arm. Maybe it was that Zoro was on defense that he got out of his trance first,

"What were you so angry at me for, Dartboard?" Sanji was losing his anger enough to say,

"_Because Robin-swam was married to a Mosshead like you!"_

After hearing the statement, Luffy had the seniors meet in the kitchen. Nami was still shaking from the ordeal so Luffy has been holding her close to him where she is the least shaking;

"So why am I married to Robin, Luffy?"

"Because you are, Zoro" Luffy acted like this was forgotten by his senior crew; Robin just blush at the answer while Zoro is blowing a teapot of embarrassment. Sanji just couldn't take any of this,

"Is that why you told me to leave Robin-swan alone? Because Zoro will cut me like a log?" After that, everyone could find out what happened today but Sanji wasn't done. The steaming cook put out an old newspaper to shove in Luffy's face;

"Then what is the meaning of this?!" Robin was curious,

"What is that newspaper…?" Robin saw on the cover was Vivi, a princess from the sandy island on the Grand Line and a friend to the senior Strawhats, dressed in wedding clothes with a man that she didn't recognize, the title said 'Princess of Alabaster married to childhood friend, reuniting the Sandy Island together!'

Everyone was surprised except for Luffy and Sanji along with Franky and Brook (Who weren't familiar), Chopper spoke first,

"Why was Vivi married and we were never told Luffy?"

"Easy," Luffy answered, "you guys were only found when the wedding happened so Sanji, you were years too late to marry Vivi first! Ha-ha-ha!" The senior pirates all were relieved that Luffy still didn't change inside (which didn't make Sanji feel any better).

"Still," Luffy said, "You all need to catch up so…" Everyone including Nami, who finally came to her senses because she was more curious than shocked, was wondering what Luffy was thinking when their hands began to move on their own!

"Wha—" The pirates were panicking when Luffy had the newspaper float and their uncontrollable hands started to touch it with Nami the first; she fainted not a second later.

"Luffy what you are…!" the pirates called out individually as one after another touched the paper and fainted. None of them awoke once that day.

It was the next day; Nami was the first to wake to see that it was dark outside. She couldn't even stand easily because her head was like a whirlpool of words and images she couldn't make out but she managed to open the door. The fresh air made her feel better when a hand touched her shoulder,

"Ahh!"

"Nami, it's me!" Nami gathered herself to see Luffy with his arm still in bandages which made her feel a guilty but Luffy put his hand of her cheek that made her feel warm on the cold night,

"I am so sorry Luffy but what happened?"

"Well," Luffy started and when he grabbed Nami's hand, she noticed it looked bigger and her hair felt a little heavy because it was longer, "You now know everything that _would have happened_ since I last saw you."

Nami didn't have the words to speak so she just smiled and embraced her captain to be easy on his broken arm. Then she felt something in her heart; she remembered how Luffy got his arm broken and she fell in a trance again. Luffy must have sensed it because he helped her sit down against the cabin walls and sat next to her. For a while, Nami did nothing but Luffy didn't mind, he just looked at the stars while stoking his broken arm; Nami just was shaking inside from her near-death experience,

"_That is how scary death is like and my captain can face it like true man."_ Nami then felt like with a captain like that, she can learn how to be brave for the New World.

"Luffy," Nami started finally feeling brave "How much time had passed since you last saw me?" Luffy smiled like he knew that question will pop up somewhere,

"It was a tough trip to be Pirate King but it only took 20 years." Nami then connected the dots and had only two questions left; when will the others wake up? Will we see some more of the people we meet on the in and out of the Grand Line?

A few days later, the senior Strawhats all woke to the bright sun of dawn. While some were confused about what happened, Nami just left to think about the future that disappeared from her captain's life. Speaking of whom, the Strawhat captain was looking in the blue alone. Nami noticed and felt liking joining her captain; when she got there, Luffy didn't move yet knew she was there because he placed his arm of her shoulder and let her share a seat.

For a while, Nami just enjoyed the moment with Luffy when the water started to bubble and rise! Nami panicked but Luffy remained calm even when the column of water also most outsized the ship; the crew went out and was terrified as well. Just staring at this 'beast' somehow made Nami relax when,

"Luffy-sama! Long time no see!" A woman's voice seemed to come from the water when it receded back to the sea, showing someone Nami barely recognized appeared; Mermaid Princess Shirahoshi!

"All right Shirahoshi, it is good to see ya too," Luffy was trying to get comfortable; Shirahoshi still had her overall same appearance when she met the pirates but she was a tad bigger with a few scales showing. Her hair was brighter, she had a finer figure and her tail fin was more showing; it was a common fact that when mermaids turn pass thirty, they can walk like people. The huge mermaid also noticed Nami and grabbed her too;

"Eek!" That shriek made Sanji rush to Shirahoshi but he got all love-stuck and started racing towards the mermaid; it shocked and scared the Princess! Right at the same second, Sanji was hit in the head by a stretched arm from Luffy. But Shirahoshi was still frightened so she dropped Nami (who was caught by Luffy) and began to cry.

Shirahoshi's crying was worse than a baby's wail with tears that could smash barrels alone; for a while, the Strawhats did nothing but avoid the falling lakes of tears but Luffy got an angry look on his face,

"Quit crying Weakahoshi!" Nami didn't hear Luffy get so angry but it worked, Shirahoshi dried up her tears. Sanji was still on the floor but he heard his Captain's yelling,

"Luffy! How dare you…" He almost got up when,

HIT* "That was for scaring Weakahoshi…" PUNCH* "That was making Weakahoshi cry…" KICK* "And that was for good measure." That made even Robin laugh at how Luffy calmly beat Sanji up for upsetting their guest (Nami just blushed at Luffy's seriousness) and such,

"Thank you _Master-sama_" said the Mermaid Princess.

On deck, where Shirahoshi can see everyone and talk to them, they were in for another surprise;

"You are Shirahoshi's teacher?"

"Well…yeah," Luffy started with yet another calm smile, "A lot has happened that you will have no way of knowing." Sanji was ignoring all that while still reacting like he always does at Shirahoshi who somehow got used to it but that didn't please Luffy one bit because he sweat-dropped at the sight and grumbled,

"And everyone shouted at me for that when I was young…"

The Strawhats all followed their captain's example when Robin remembered the newspaper and once again showed it to Luffy

"Can you explain this story please Luffy?" Luffy was just staring at the newspaper with a focused look which was also a rare sight for someone like Luffy but that didn't surprise the Strawhats this time; he will just not even talk to them. Sanji especially didn't like it;

"Why are ignoring Robin-swam you Strawhat baster-" Luffy this time covered his mouth and finally looked away,

"And will you mind that I am talking to _Vivi's children_ please?"

That really confused the Strawhats;

"_How is Luffy talking to children by just looking at a newspaper, even the one he calls Vivi's…?"_ They all thought and soon they got their answer when they saw that, on the newspaper, a screen showing indeed kids from somewhere hot by the type of clothes they are wearing;

"Was that 'Black Foot' Sanji you were silencing, Master Luffy?" The kids seemed rather well-behaved and polite for their age so Luffy smiled and responded

"Yes kids and like I told you _earlier_, my old crew is back!"

"No way!" the kids all shouted and they disappeared for some reason but Luffy seemed to know what they were doing because gentling grabbed the newspaper and had it float again. After that was done, the mystic screen went out like a hologram (whatever that is, he-he-he). The Strawhats were all wondering what was going on when a middle age woman came on the screen;

"Hey guys!"

"Vivi!"

The Strawhats all were happy to see Vivi again especially Sanji (Although Franky and Brook needed to be introduced). Luffy had the worse trying to keep the cook from 'hugging Vivi-swan'. Vivi was a very beautiful woman over the years; her hair had gotten longer and her body became more slender; more like a young queen who knew some pirates and was able to return to her home because of them,

"You all hadn't changed, you looked the same." The Strawhats still wanted answers, Nami asked first;

"Vivi, how is it that you can talk to us?"

"It is like those Vive Cards from the New World," explained Vivi "you may not realize but, this newspaper is similar because it can connect with us anywhere and cannot be tapped by anything." This was new to all exempt Luffy who surprising wasn't sleeping but having full eye contact.

"Ooo, you are so smart Vivi-swan-WLANK*" Sanji forgot that he can't act love-struck around women already married so Luffy slapped him like a straight person; that just amused the other Strawhats and impressed Nami more.

For the whole afternoon, the Strawhats learned that the Navy hasn't been doing any better since their Captain had become the Pirate King (Even the Fleet Admiral couldn't defeat him), and that their families and friends (the ones who didn't join Luffy) back home are doing well and moved on in their lives. After that, the pirates said fair well as the image of Vivi disappeared into the newspaper. Only there was one problem;

"SHIRAHOSHI IS GONE!" Sanji was really heart-broken (stupid isn't it?) but Luffy didn't even panic, just muttered this under his breath

"These days I don't what is in that woman's mind…" he thought as he sat on his seat and gazed into the horizon, focused on something the distance. Nami still wanted to see her new and mature captain so she followed him and saw an island in sight!

"Hey Luffy," Nami said to get his attention and he let her sit with him, "what island is that one?"

"That is Ferla-Dantruss," Luffy explained so Nami listened, "a spring island covered in a dense rain forest with almost no clearing." This will be the first actual New World Island since Gaimon's island was just a travelling one from the East Blue in the senior pirates' new adventure in the New World itself. Whatever lies there will be a secret that some may call wondrous, the beauty of the world and others will call hideous, it can destroy cultures from the inside.

End of Chapter 5

***Here we are with some familiar faces and the start of a real adventure on a new island for the Senior Strawhats!***


	6. Chapter 6

TNST

A Taste of the World's Greatest Ocean

Luffy said it will take until next morning to reach the island so the Strawhats retired that night; it was a time for Nami to remember her unknown future. She saw that she was with Luffy sitting on a couch with a tiny girl in her arms; she saw that same girl but a little older and playing with Luffy which she was laughing at; she saw that the girl, all grown up, leaving the house with Luffy staring in the shadows sheading a tear; she saw a funeral for someone which the whole crew was there with some she didn't meet before (in case if the Strawhats get new crewmates in the future) and they were trying their best not to cry to no avail, she felt a pang in her heart; that girl she was seeing was dead! All that was too much for Nami so she woke up in a joint, she tried to sleep but couldn't for some reason; maybe because she was scared of the horrible memory that she found in her head.

Nami decided to take another look outside the window, at the island; it was much closer and larger and voice spoke,

"This is going to be a routine Nami" the navigator knew who it was talking to her, Luffy. Nami embraced him with all the fear she held in and Luffy cuddled her with warmness that brighten her heart. Luffy then sat her on the bench at the main mast and sat on the deck with legs crossed; he wanted to hear what was upsetting his navigator.

"Luffy" Nami finally began, "should I really know what has happened in my past that I didn't see?"

"That is up to you, Catstar" Luffy answered while making Nami feel better but she was still concerned "you mean I don't have to know the past?" Luffy smiled

"Growing up means that we decide to either let go of what happened before or let it rule our lives; either way, we can't change what is behind us all." Nami finally felt comfortable with the mature Luffy because she was no longer shaking or holding in her tears instead ran into her captain's arms nodding off but not before saying,

"_I love you Luffy_."

That same moment, Luffy was speechless for some reason but smiled and whispered

"I won't not let history to repeat again, I love you too, Nami" Nami, the Pirate King's navigator and now his lover, also smiled and tightened her grip on Luffy's shirt while crying tears of happiness finally going to sleep.

The next morning, the crew looked confused that Nami seemed to only want to be with Luffy during breakfast which made Sanji's heart break. They even surprised (if not shocked) when Luffy shared his food with Nami which was unusual for a man like him that never had enough food. When the juniors came in, Sanji forgot everything and tried to romance with Kaya (but Merry and the boys wouldn't let him, big time). Kaya did, however, showed some romantic feelings toward Usopp who has a better chance because Merry and the boys never beat him up when the two were together.

After breakfast, they went to the island of Ferla-Dantruss which was like a regular-size island. Luffy already guided his junior crew through the New World so he took the senior pirates with him to the island; the juniors didn't mind. The pirates spent all day adventuring on the New World Island so they settled up camp and retired for the night.

Nami noticed that Luffy wasn't sleeping so she thought to sleep with him; he enjoyed it himself but he still didn't sleep (maybe on guard duty). When morning came, Nami was wondering how the ground got soft and kind of felt familiar. When she finally woke up, Nami was scared that the trees got all big and huge like they grew overnight (and noticed that the tents grew too). But when Nami looked up, she had another surprise; Luffy also grew into a giant!

"Whaa…" Nami had a hard time finding words for what she was seeing, "What is going with this island?!" Luffy seemed to have heard her because he found Nami on his leg and held her on his palm rather gently;

"Welcome to the New World, Catstar."

Nami had been listening to her giant lover explain that he went to these islands and also suffered this state that Nami was in but managed to make it off the island. The two pirates also managed to find the others who also shrunk and while Nami was attempting to calm the panicking pirates, 'Giant' Luffy went for a spell and,

"YOU DID IT AGAIN, WEAKAHOSHI!" Since running was hopeless, the pirates caught the wind with some leaves and saw the mermaid princess the same size in portion them but surprising, she was smaller than Luffy who is scolding her again.

"Why you…" Sanji forgot that he was three inches tall because he activated a move out of nowhere that took out a fish-man that made Shirahoshi look like a shrimp:

"HELL MEMORIES!" His body was on flames as he went a blinding speed at his captain when BANG* Sanji was hit by something like the impact dials on Sky Island into the ground only for the source to be…Shirahoshi!

Some were amazed, some were confused, some were shocked, others neither (big time!) Luffy wasn't even happy at the even because he gently slapped Shirahoshi,

"I told a million times not to do that…" the giant pirate scolded calmly.

"But Master…" Shirahoshi was confused but Luffy cut her off "you need to try that power on rocks before people; otherwise you will kill them by mistake." Shirahoshi made a 'oh' expression and Luffy turned his attention towards his ant sized crew below, "Chopper, how is Sanji?" The reindeer checked the badly bruised but still moving,

"He is fine but what was that…"

Luffy suddenly wasn't listening because he grumbled under his breath "that makes two more that won't sleep tonight so what about the rest?" Nami was about to ask when something struck her mind,

'_Maybe the island's effect only works on those sleeping during the nights…'_

"Something is wrong Nami?"

"Oh!" Nami was interrupted by Giant Luffy to blush embarrassed "nothing, honestly." Everyone brushed it off but Luffy did smile thinking otherwise but decided not to speak it also.

It is the next night and, like Luffy said, Chopper had to stay up and treat Sanji who wasn't getting any sleep in his painful injuries. Nami had a theory about the island so she decided to test it by staying up, Luffy told her to get some sleep but she wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend; he didn't even reply, just let her sit on his huge shoulder. Shirahoshi was having a hard time to sleep; not only after Luffy's scolding but also from an angry and concerned Chopper's own about almost killing their cook.

Nami struggled to stay awake but Luffy always had a way to help (ways that would have him get bumps on the head in the past of course) and sure enough, Nami hadn't nodded off a minute the whole night and she noticed that she wasn't on Luffy anymore; she was her normal size again! Nami was amazed that she was right about not sleeping at night,

"I knew it!"

"Whaaa…!"

After hearing a rustling sound, the pirates turned to see that Chopper was struggling with his sudden change in size which made them sweat-dropped.

After everything was in order, Luffy explained that on Ferla-Dantruss; if an explorer sleeps a whole night, the island reduces his size to a tenth of his normal size yet if that explorer survives the rest of the day and stay up for a night, he will return to normal. But for the rest of the pirates, they weren't in the tents but animals instead!

Luffy had no trouble calming them down with Conquers Haki so Chopper can chant with them; they said,

[That they were the rest of the senior pirates who were sleeping in their tents when they felt like they were in different bodies and they woke up as animals] was Chopper's translation. [Also why haven't Luffy, Nami, or Sanji changed also] was a side question translated by Chopper whom they didn't bother to ask because he is a reindeer. Unfortunately, Luffy said that being animals on this island will be too dangerous even for the Four Emperors (They also lost to the smallest of the beasts to see the point), so the pirates went to find safer ground.

As they made their journey, the only problems the pirates had was to keep the animals under control and to ignore the other wild life that are always looking at the travelers. For a while they succeeded but an ape appeared and they lost their cool; the animals from the bushes ran out and began to attack. Luffy had to use his Haki on both his transformed friends and the enemy animals to make the attack short, as for the ape he fought it. The ape was fast and strong as he attempted to hit Luffy whom had effortlessly avoided the attacks thanks to his Haki yet the Pirate King had to remember to keep his fight away from his crew.

Luffy had lured the ape away from the bystanders so he finally began to fight,

"Gum Gum…" Luffy had positioned himself over the ape faster than its reflexes "Jet Pistol!" The Jet Pistol made a hit to the ape but it just made only a dent and the ape was still fighting; it isn't going easily which sounds like fun!

The wild ape and the Pirate King had fought for hours with Luffy's speed and the ape's toughness kept it endless, and in the brief moment Nami jumped out of nowhere between them.

"Thunder Cloud…" Luffy knew what Nami was planning but the ape was still going and at that moment, Nami somehow had completed her move twice as fast as before "Lightning Lance!" The ape was hit by a string of lightning which electrified him whole.

The ape was heavily injured yet still was going, Nami was drained of her strength for such a risky move, Luffy was just impressed but turned his attention to his opponent and decided to end the fight for once.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy's arm turned black and at the same time pink and steamy "Red Hawk!" The ape's belly was hit with a supersonic punch which caused an explosion on his back; the fearsome creature finally fell without his durability to back him up.

Nami still wasn't able to walk so Luffy picked her up and let her ride on his back as he found his way back to his crew. They all heard the noise of the battle and explained that Nami was too worrid to sit still enough to run towards the racket to finish the battle. Hoping that nothing else happens, the Strawhats continued their journey for safe ground.

As they did walked through the thick jungle, they faced great blockades and fearsome beasts like that monster ape but the good news was that they found a place that the creatures seem to fear so they decided to set camp, change back and leave this ridiculous island. Yet Luffy still had a bad feeling about it even though he was aware of the island's weird secrets. Boy, were they right…

End of Chapter 6

***What do you think of the New World Island i came up with, send reviews for later islands please! No Flamers!***


	7. Chapter 7

TNST

The Island's Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

After a successful try to stay awake during that night, everyone was back to normal (Shirahoshi was back to being seven or eight times a regular mermaid) yet they once again noticed the difference in the ground's texture than what they thought they were sleeping on. In fact, they were back in the jungle again!

Fortunately for the pirates, they could see their captain looking at something and as they approached him rather frustrated,

"Shh!" Luffy abruptly silenced crew which was explained because, right where they were sleeping last night, was a city. The pirates were really shocked how scary the island really was.

"Luffy," Nami finally spoke out "When I hit you, please tell something about where we are." Luffy just nodded with a face that told everyone that even the Pirate King has a lot to learn about his home. The pirates had only one thing on their minds: get off the island once and for all.

Yet when they got back to where their ship was supposed to be, the only thing wrong was the Sunny was missing! The Strawhats than saw that Luffy was blowing his top like a teapot boiling

"They finally went too far…" No one knew what Luffy meant when he went into a pose and lights appeared!

"Swi-swi, we got you that time…" the lights seemed to talk which didn't surprise Luffy and he seemed to look for something in the group of lights; the pirates tried to get a closer look and saw people, small people with wings, like fairies. In fact, they were fairies!

The fairies seemed to have taken a liking to the Strawhats because they acted playfully among the pirates yet Luffy only got angrier; Nami was getting worried "dear, why aren't playing with Usopp and Chopper and the fairies? They are cute…" "They are also like to play pranks," Luffy spoke suddenly when CLANK "OW!" BONK "Hey!" POP-POP "Whoa!"

The fairies seem to be playing alright, but maliciously instead of mischief pranks.

In the mist of the noise, another fairy appeared which Luffy seemed to smile at and Nami noticed,

"Why dear, you are happy now."

"Yep…." Luffy replied optimist as ever "this fairy is my friend, one who doesn't drop yesterday's soup on your face." The fairy giggled and nodded and turned to Nami to whom she bowed,

"It is an honor to meet a friend of Luffy's, this one being his girlfriend." the fairy's modesty made Nami blush yet she came to her senses and asked,

"What may be your name to be the only fairy friend of Luffy…?"

"Your first clue…" Luffy said out of nowhere again "is that she is queen of all the fairies" Nami had no words left.

Nami had never met an actual queen so she became frantic until Luffy hold her hand and gave her a peck on the cheek that made her feel more at ease; the Fairy Queen giggled at the sight,

"It is cute how close you all are but you don't need to be formal in my presence." Nami was puzzled on how a queen doesn't wish to have people at her knees yet, if she was Luffy's friend, Nami should act like a friend around her and that exactly want she did that day.

When Nami and Luffy appeared with the fairy queen, the other little people stopped in their tracks and halted their pranks much to the relief of the pirates including Luffy (who did a face palm).

"I understand you think playing pranks is fun but we have the Pirate King _who saved us long ago_ as our guest." The Fairy Queen announced that made the fairies gasped in shock while it caught the pirates' attention especially Nami's.

The Fairy Queen demanded that their ship to be there for her friends by tomorrow which the fairies agree and in the mean time they shown their guest to a place where they can spend the night without being affected by the island's nature. It was a good place to learn about the island and finally get friendly with the other fairies; Shirahoshi had to see through the spot light.

Nami wanted to hear about her boyfriend's involvement with the fairies' island;

"So, Parrtis…" Nami was in a middle of a discussion with the Fairy Queen, "what happened on the island?"

The fairy queen smiled and began while everyone started to listen;

_"In the time before time, this island was first made with our ancestors who were the fairies in charge of bringing good dreams and good fortune to the other inhabitants; however, there was another person whom the fairies knew, Uranus Carlifa. She was like the opposite of us fairies, in terms of nature and powers; her role was to represent fear and ruin to the same people who were created after us. She loved her job in torturing the innocents with nightmares and fear of danger and anti-social terror; for a while, we prevailed not having anything at Carlifa because she was doing her role like us until she changed for the worst. _

_We were content with our roles but Carlifa wanted to do better so she visited the humans that settled on the island as one of them, a woman. She seduced one of the most handsome men and started to make him fall for her, this was her first step: introduce jealousy into the hearts of men and other women. Then, she became engaged and later married to him which made her plan worked better; for a while, she 'enjoyed' her marriage but she was unfaithful and began to seduce other men including those already engaged causing relationships to shatter. All of this then broke into war where she witnessed the 'foolish' people kill each other over a matter she caused._

_We fairies tried to settle this but it was in vain and Carlifa became stronger as it all continued. For centuries, no man ever settled foot on this island until Luffy came along on his travels. We all thought he will be easily under Carlifa's spell so we tested him with our illusions and he succeeded. We begged for him to stop the witch and just in time for dinner, the nightmare was stopped…from then._

_Before Luffy had to leave, he told the fairies you know now to wait for you all, his crew. He said that he will return to make sure he will be in check that the nightmare is under control. And now you are all back, we can finally stop waiting and start hoping._

The story brought some to fear, amazement, or tears; Nami shouldn't have been surprised that her boyfriend was very noble in his travels. She did notice that Luffy was absent during the story, she found him outside staring at the forest; where all the nightmare illusions were taking place.

"Hey Luffy,"

"…hello Nami," Luffy said in return that sounded worried, Nami wanted to find out what.

"Is it something about the story that troubles you Honey?"

"Sigh…yes Nami, it is about the bitch of a witch that made the forest her territory where she tortured you guys and almost broke you." Luffy answered in angry tone yet turned into once again a worried tone; Luffy was still really difficult to get through. Nami was shocked that her first adventure in the New World was caused just by an immortal witch.

Nami tried again until she was interrupted by Luffy who have sensed something and turned to his girlfriend,

"Tell Parrtis that the horror is returning. I got to tell the crew to get ready for a fight."

Nami didn't waste any time and told the fairy queen the whole phrase and the latter gasped,

"Thanks for telling me, I need to have the fairies in safety if the Pirate King was going to fight." Parrtis told everything to her people and they all made their house disappeared because of their combined power along with the fairies themselves leaving the Strawhats the only ones visible as they felt a hint of dread and fear as the landscape began to change from a clearing in the woods to a graveyard-like forest complete with death and horror on the side.

Then, Uranus Carlifa appeared. She was like a woman that was born on Thriller Bark and to Gecko Moria; she was wearing the clothes that came from the worse dresser in the world and her hair made it all look pretty.

Sanji was immediately taken by her just because Carlifa was a woman; the girls were horrified at her way of fashion; the boys were disgusted by the sight; Luffy was placing himself in the demon woman's path as she grinned,

"Long time no see Pirate King Luffy…"

"Silence! Fight only me if that is what you want!" Luffy seemed to be not amused by the woman's words. Before the others can blink, they started their duel with a bang that shook to whole place including the pirates.

End of Chapter 7

***I hope i didn't make a bad name for the first villain in the New Strawhats. Send in what you think and no flamers please!***


	8. Chapter 8

TNST

The First Testament of Their Strength

**Disclaimer****: I don't own One Piece.**

The fight seemed to go on forever between the pirate king and a master of nightmares fighting on equal. The Strawhats all seen their captain fought strongly and now, he was like a mountain making them feel like a hill but that didn't stop them from trying to help him,

"Thunder Charge…Lightning Lance!"

"Special Attack…Atlas Comet!"

"Strong Right!"

"Three Sword Style…Onigiri!"

"Cloven…Rose Garden!"

"Three Verse Humming…Arrow Nutch Cut!"

"Multi Fleur…Cultch!"

The Strawhats all (except for Sanji) combined their attacks directing at Carlifa; they didn't even make a dent!

"The power of Gods cannot be bested by the power from the weak blue seas and the loser Paradise!" Carlifa bragged that made the pirates even angrier, they kept going at the 'Witch of Nightmares' and no matter what they do, they couldn't even make the witch pinch herself.

The Strawhats were helpless; all they can do is watch their captain as he proves his title of Pirate King since he was the only one to make the witch spurt out blood. Carlifa was losing to Luffy but she was not a force to be reckoned with; she activated her Nightmare powers she was sure will turn the tide in the ocean. The Strawhat crew were scattered and fell to her nightmares.

_(I am going to write this from different POVs of the Strawhats while Carlifa uses her power so tell me if I got the personalities wrong. Okay?)_

**Zoro's POV**: he was back at his old dojo and noticed that someone was covered in sheets with a figure nearby. He first thought that it was recollection of Kuina's death but the figure besides the body was more of a girl's structure; in fact, it was Kuina! Zoro had a thought he hoped will be wrong, he lifted the sheets to see the face and it was his!

**Nami's POV**: the world became dark but she was able to make out some of the shadows and later, she wished she didn't; it was Arlong Park! She also saw that Arlong was still in power and herself at her knees begging for life. Then the images reformed, she was in her room where she made charts and when she looked at them, they were the messiest and non-readable. She tried to do it the way she always did but she would only did worse.

**Usopp's POV**: he was at target practice at his own village and he noticed that he can't get near where he wanted no matter how hard he tried to use his aim. He realized that he is using his aim and was weak compared to his father's. He tried to go to Kaya's but when she saw him, she rejected him like an enemy.

**Sanji's POV**: he was back on the rock where he nearly starved to death; only on the first day, there was no food given to him at all!

**Chopper's POV**: he was back on Drum Island and he was on the run from humans again; he was a 'monster' all over again.

**Robin's POV**: She was an eight-year-old child again and bullied by the children because of her nature.

**Franky's POV**: he was now in the junk island, he was still a cyborg but he was running low on cola and was rusting to death.

**Brook's POV**: he was on Rumbar pirate ship and everyone is dead, as well as himself; but Brook was coming back to life in fact, he seemed to have never have eaten the relive-relive fruit!

* * *

The Pirates were suffering because of the Nightmares but they were beginning to get up and yet this didn't go unnoticed by the evil mind of Carlifa.

"Seems that I underestimated Strawhat's crew; i will just make the nightmares stronger and…" Carlifa spoke in the nightmares all at once but then,

"Na…mi…" Luffy was trying to break into the nightmares by using his Haki and is making slow progress, "re….member…what…i…to-told…you…*Click"

Carlifa was taken by how Luffy got stronger and managed to block him out before saying anything else but that was enough for the navigator. And a good thing too, Carlifa had just made the nightmares stronger and more likely to drive the crew insane.

**Nami's POV**: she was surrounded by images of Bellemere's death, her cursed membership of the Arlong Pirates, the slavery of her village, Arlong always getting his way. She was overwhelmed but she indeed remembered what Luffy lectured her on the past's role in her life. She finally used that to cause the nightmare to disappear; she has nothing to fear anymore that Califa can through at her and she was once again freed by Luffy.

After being free, Nami wondered why did Califa scattered them when a goddess of evil can torture them one at once,

_"Maybe the power doesn't allow her to create the same nightmare for two different people!"_ She thought as she suddenly knew where the crew was, individually. She found out her idea was right because as the crew found each other, each nightmare died. They decided to make sure that the pirates were never alone.

The fight with the whole Strawhat crew against Carlifa was definitely not a pretty one (not even I can describe it); and the scales were tipped all right because the witch's powers were reared ineffective no matter what she did and she was soon defeated, again. This victory was on knife's edge for the pirates but they also remembered Thriller Bark and what Moria said about this ocean,

_"The real nightmare is in the New World!"_

After Carlifa was defeated, Sanji (who was absent from the fight since he wouldn't attack women) was to cook a dinner for the Crew and the Fairies who had exhausted their power to seal the Nightmare Power of Carlifa. Luffy helped him get started by telling him what the fairies expect to eat and give him the resources to make it happen. Sanji was just glad that he can still rely on his captain when the situation demands it, not him or Luffy.

With the second disappearance of Shirahoshi after the dinner explained by Luffy as she just wanted to see a forest on land and have an adventure with the Strawhats. So, when that was done, Shirahoshi 'went home in time for dinner' leaving Sanji down on his knees comically; a sight that made even Zoro and Robin laugh in amusement. Nami did it too, just thought about what she did back there; she stood up to what she was afraid the most and saved her friends much like Luffy always did for her. She also remembered the times when she and everyone else used to tell Luffy to grow up on their own behalf,

_"Maybe I was the one who created the Luffy now and I now think that the New World is just right for him but where I should belong…"_ She was thinking silently when Luffy found her doing so and confronted her,

"If you don't know where you belong Nami…"

"M-hmm"

"Go to where your heart wants to be, it worked for me, it worked for your family and it will work for you as well."

Luffy's advice made Nami smile; where her heart wanted to be was to be with Luffy. The latter seemed to have felt that because of his Haki because he also smiled and brought Nami closer to him; she then grabbed him and got comfortable enough to fall asleep in Luffy's arms. This time, she isn't having nightmares or going to transform when she wakes up; just regular dreaming about her times with her captain and she was looking forward to have more adventures with him in the New World.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Hikarubhel: I understand the confusion but remember that Luffy and Nami is the first pairing and the other pairs will come in due time.**

TNST

Luffy's Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

It is a week since the adventure on Ferla-Dantruss and so the Strawhat Pirates are on their way with an additional crew and a mature captain to lead the way. Now they have a good idea the New World is like, the Strawhats had practiced not sleeping at night if another island like that comes out someday. Nami had a plan on that practice which said to not sleep on tomorrow night so she is napping in the women's quarters while her memoires came to her again; She is on the Sunny with the rest of the Senior Strawhats looking at the island in the horizon holding Luffy's hand; the island had an ancient town in a giant hole in a mountain as she noticed that there wasn't any men in town, only the male Strawhats; she saw herself in a room alone looking at a album when she came across a shocking picture: it showed Luffy with another woman during a wedding…and she woke up.

Nami was even more frightened and even more confused,

"Why? Luffy was already married so why he try to be my fiancé?" Thoughts raced through her head as she got an angry look on her as she stormed out and found Luffy sitting on the rail. She sneaked up on him and hit him on the back of his head and he fell into the sea!

"Oh no," Nami just wanted to hit him, not drown him "LUFFY!" Nami dive in after her captain with guilt but she found out the hard way that the seas of the New World aren't a bit like the rest and the sea defeated her. She fell into a dream-like trance where she saw that she was in a vast space of nothingness than the Sunny appeared.

She was happy but she saw that no one seemed to miss her; in fact they had another navigator on aboard and not her! She tried to look away but then see saw that Luffy was with that woman she saw in her memoires which made her cry again. As she fled from the terrible sights when she saw Luffy again but looking at her alone, he was larger than her with a black aura surrounding him and had piercing red eyes and he spoke;

"Nami I am tired of you always pushing me around! Me, who became the Pirate King, guess what, I don't need you anymore because I found another navigator that is better than you and actually treats like I am supposed to! We don't need a navigator that always bosses us 24/7! If you want to draw a map around the world, do it yourself! It is not of my business, or of my interest! Nami, I only asked you to join because of your skill so I can make to the New World and so I can dump you for even better crew members!" Nami was very scared and hurt by what her beloved captain yell like that when the rest of the crew appeared in the same state as Luffy.

Nami was even more scared,

"But Luffy…"

"Silence! We don't need to hear your voice anymore!"

"You always throw away my swords when I need them the most!"

"You always said that you understand my feelings but you were lying!"

"I am so ashamed to have fallen for you and always gave you food!"

"Why did you do it even when I helped you get better?"

"Some sister you could have been to me!"

"I thought you would have been a lot prettier but in the new world, you are ugly! Yo-ho-ho, I will only sing to you dead-when you can't hear!" The dark pirates all shouted their hatred at the poor Nami as she finally cried; she cried so much that the pirates just brushed it off and left her. That was when the black nothingness became white.

Nami felt like she was in bed with warm covers on her; she was indeed, in her room where she left and almost killed her captain. She was tired from her nightmare so she nodded off hoping not to see it again. She saw instead another memory, only one this time; she was lost in a dark place trying to find her way when she came across a stone engraved with letter saying 'Boa Hancock…the most beautiful woman in the world…loving husband of Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King…may you rest in peace'! Nami finally connected the dots; the album, the hug, and the kingdom! Luffy was a window of Hancock hoping to make Nami part of his family!

With that figured out, Nami hurry arose from bed to fall in a pair of arms she recognized as they belonged to someone. She hugged the owner who seemed to be surprised but Nami knew why easily because she began kiss the man who turned out the Luffy. Luffy sensed what Nami was thinking because of his Haki so he gave in to the kiss which made Nami cry in happiness. Soon however, she ended the kiss to gasp for breath and they both chuckled along.

Nami went into the comfort of her lover's arms that kept her warm,

"Thank you…" Nami said under her breath while drying her tears "Luffy can you forgive me?" The captain went silent which made Nami worried, _'maybe he will say no and kick me off the crew—'_ Nami's thoughts were interrupted by another kiss on the lips by Luffy this time. She was really confused this time but at the same time, she felt happy and confident about her loyal captain.

After Luffy broke up the kiss, he finally spoke,

"I could always forgive you, but I did something I shouldn't have done so can you forgive me?" Nami was really taken by Luffy's honest words and she nodded,

"Yes, I forgive you Luffy." Luffy smiled for the first time since that incident; Nami met the rest of the crew explaining that Luffy managed to grab hold on the Sunny when he fell and saved Nami from drowning by keeping her above the sea just in time for the others to pull him aboard and treat Nami. No more secrets left for Nami; she is now Luffy's lover after his late wife.

End of Chapter 9

***Sorry for the lame touching scene but i am still learning. I will let you all know that my second college semester is closing down i just can't seem to think of any story ideas like this. Send reviews but no flamers please.***


	10. Chapter 10

TNST

Roar of the Kingdom Crushers

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

It was another day in the New World and the Strawhats are finally used to not sleeping at night so they follow Zoro's example by napping when they weren't doing what they do best. Nami had gotten to know her captain better than ever and she will get to know him even more in their latest adventure on the next island.

Chopper had shown signs of growing up when he finally accepted Kaya's calling him her Teacher. He finished his notes so he went a walk to the Sunny yet he didn't hear a thing from the ship,

"Sunny what is wrong?"

{Oh, sorry Chopper I just a bad sense about the island Nami chose for us}, since the Strawhats gotten used to the New World, Nami had been choosing the islands to go because Luffy had seen the ones he liked while the others didn't so which was very nice of him. Chopper was a slight confused but then he too got a chill down his spine and it didn't feel good either.

The pirates came across the island a few moments later to have a disappointed look on their faces; the whole place was a wasteland. The ground was dunged at and tilled rather poorly and violently with something distorted buildings and hills in the background. Still, the air was stainable so the entire crew came this time because only Luffy had been there once. The only thing they could find was a ruined town.

"I guess some big storm had got here before us…" Nami theorized which Luffy didn't seem to agree because;

"No Nami, this entre place was just a victim of a battlefield long ago and it just ended today." The crew wanted to disagree since they didn't know what could have been fought here to make the island the way it is exempt for Robin "Mr. Captain has a point, miss navigator…" The Strawhats were struck, Luffy is barely right but they noticed that he was looking at one of the rocks that looked like it was being eaten; there was acid on it! Then Luffy went into one of the huts that were still standing which was all dusty and messily inside; like no one has been in it for years but no sighs of storm damage.

Something sure did happen to cause entire town to be abandoned and the landscape to be ruined. The Strawhats all figured that Luffy knew something about this island because he acted like he was here before.

* * *

After hearing about the island from Luffy, it was all silence when,

"So Captain…" Zoro broke the silence catching everyone attention, "where on this island can we meet these 'Kingdom Crushers'?"

Luffy went silent until he pounded the ground,

"Zoro, I almost died going against their power and your level of Haki isn't up to my level so I shouldn't tell you!" The Strawhats never even seen Luffy speak out so maturely about his own crew doing something stupid that they fainted for a while; when they recovered their senses, Chopper smelled something fowl, like those swamp clouds on Skypiea. Sure enough, a huge group of dangerously-looking clouds with some lightning and acid rain was just over the hill closest to the pirates.

Usopp took out a periscope to look closer to the scary weather and saw three people fighting in the center; one of them looked like a cross between a hawk and a lightning storm, another was all puffy like the toxic clouds around them, the last one was all covered in acid they continued to fight. The Strawhats were either scared, not amused, or excited by the sight; yet some of them wanted to fight something about 'kicks' and charged at them!

Their skills were proven useless because they all scrubbed to the toxicity of the surrounding clouds when,

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy also charged at the maelstrom "Armament: Harding…Jet Storm!" Luffy unleashed a Gum-Gum Jet Storm that succeeded in piercing the clouds and hitting the opponents, striking them to the ground. That action caught them off guard and caused the clouds to disappear because their creator was knocked by surprise. Luffy's Haki was made aware since that didn't surprise those with dangerous powers. They then noticed Luffy and bowed in a manner like a student seeing a teacher after some decade or two.

They settled their daily duel to discuss with their friend's crew about themselves; the toxic cloud one was called Jacilisa, the one with the acid was called Yjoupda, and the one with the weather-like powers was called Ksanian. They all seemed to bare no ill will to the pirates or themselves despite their useless fight that kept them away from people.

They even allowed the Strawhats to sleep at the place which was all they could save during their brawls since the rest were too unstable and there was the chance of them to get up early and might crash it. The pirate just accepted the offer and went to sleep; except for Nami, she felt like she shouldn't sleep yet.

She wondered if something will happen on this island; she got her wish.

Far away from where the pirates, the Kingdom Crushers were fighting again. Nami finally got to see how these rivals fight together; Ksanian was using aiming techniques with his lightning, Yjoupda was covering the very earth with acid, Jacilisa was on defense while using her toxic clouds to prevent physical attacks from homing on her and stranding her opponents to the ground.

_"Wow…"_ Nami was thinking on how these devil fruit users were so powerful even more than the rare logia powers, _"Only the King of Pirates can defeat them and his is my lover."_

"What's up, Nami?"

"Luffy!" Nami was a little scared but was relieved that it was her captain who seemed to be notable to sleep at all. He was to find his own seat when Nami offered to share her, he just smiled. Nami was either getting comfortable around Luffy or watching the fight, yet she wanted to know how Luffy was able to do it,

"Luffy…"

"Yes, Catstar?" That comment almost made Nami forget her question yet she snapped out her trance.

"How actually did you beat them? The Kingdom Crushers?" Luffy thought for a moment and began;

_"When he started the duel, he had a good idea of what his opponents' powers were. What he needed to know is to avoid the toxic clouds and the acid while being mindful of the weather attacks. It was the three devil fruit users who forgotten how to work in a team and who under estimated their opponent. Luffy, being fair in all, let his opponents have the first move, which wasn't pretty but Luffy did learn about their powers more._

_ During the first week, Luffy had been on defense and the run in order to see how his powerful but inexperienced opponents find hiding ones and they were the worst and Luffy giggled at how they were really clueless and easily getting lost. Throughout the next week and so, they went and went against each other with Luffy being the last one standing._

After Luffy finished his tale, Nami still had a lot of questions but she saved them for later as she was enjoying that her captain finally grew up. Luffy noticed since he took a blanket out of nowhere and put it on Nami who smiled, shed tears once again, and hugged Luffy even closer. What the captain did next was make him comfortable by allowing Nami to sleep on his chest like a bed which she didn't complain and neither did he.

They did this for the whole night for the umpteenth time which seemed to be unique to that couple. Tomorrow, however, they will have to leave in order to see the New World more.

End of Chapter 10

***Hello everyone, this is the latest island arc on The New Strawhats! This is my first One Piece story so remember to be easy on the reviews and no flamers please!***


	11. Chapter 11

TNST

A Change to Prove their Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"What were you doing out in the cold naked? Luffy and Nami?" The couple had an embarrassing and awkward moment which was true (rest assure, those parents of preteens, this will be the only 'lime' of this story.)

After clearing everything up, everyone went for breakfast with some fruit and herbs that the devil fruit users knew when they didn't do their fights. It was different but yummy at the same time, so everyone enjoyed it. What got the pirates worrying was that they just met the swell guys and they had to say good bye since they can't be welcome forever starting today.

All the pirates wanted were one last duel with the 'Kingdom Crushers' just to see how strong they have gotten. The devil fruit users reluctantly agreed and told them to be ready by ten sharp. At ten exactly, the pirates arrived and they were at their peak and ready for battle.

Nami remembered what Luffy did in his duel so she could back up the other pirates, and that was exactly what she did. Luffy knew very well that if he interfered, the crew will be playing unfair.

Although the pirates overwhelmed them in numbers, both sides were all taking damage with no signs of slowing down. The Scare Trio (Nami, Usopp, and Chopper) was hiding and playing support and rescue due to their speed when scared.

"Franky, use your beam and help me!"

"All right Sanji!" Franky and Sanji were up against Jacilisa using their heat attacks in hopes of inciting the toxic clouds; and it worked only to cause him to be hurt and angry which was trouble for the two pirates. They then turned to their other attacks and then continued their duel.

#######

On another place on the battlefield, Brook was up against Yjoupda and his acid. The musician swordsman was trying to freeze the acid with his devil fruit power and every time he did that, the acid either breaks itself out or more acid dissolves the ice. Either way, Brook was losing and had to get out or fight back harder.

#######

The remaining pirates were Zoro and Robin against Ksanian with her weather (or one can call storm) powers. Robin tried to perform a cultch but Ksanian turned into lightning and avoided the attack, barely affecting Robin. Now Zoro, angered somehow by Ksanian attacking Robin, tried to cut her yet she was once again unaffected due to her lightning form. It was Ksanian's turn now and she created a lightning sword along with a wind shield; she was going to fight serious and it didn't look very good.

Jacilisa found out how his opponents were fighting and thought he would change the tides; he allowed Sanji and Franky to strike his toxic clouds, only this time it was right in front of them! They didn't have the time to dodge,

"Gak!"

"Ow!" The Pirates had endured the ordeal but Jacilisa strike out of nowhere and landed a hit on the shipwright and cook. The Pirates then launched a punch-kick on the devil fruit user which he dodged and pulled an ending technique; clouds came out of nowhere covered Sanji and Franky, they were going to suffocate! They were going to lose when,

"Special Attack…Green Star…Sunflower Pinwheel!" Usopp came out of his hiding place and caused the clouds to fall apart, allowing the cook and shipwright to gasp for air; the sniper is going to fight bravely like he always wanted to!

######

Yjoupda was no surprised by how Brook can use ice but the musician wasn't not to be stirred by his opponent's ability to dissolve his ice because,

"Song of the Scratches…Blizzard Cut!"

"Gah!" Brook managed to catch Yjoupda off guard and cut his chest when the ice melted and healed the wound! Brook's ice attacks are betraying him but he will still go at him,

"Lullaby Parry!"

"Uh…nice music…ZZZZ" Yjoupda was put to sleep and Brook walked past him,

"Three Verse Hum…Arrow Notch Slash!"

"Argtth!" Yjoupda was cut successfully only he got up and the wound closed! The devil fruit power as Logia after all! Brook was both surprised and desperate; his attacks all had no effect on him. He was about to give up when the ground started to give away and Yjoupda was thrown far away from Brook who in return was delighted on who did that saving move,

"Mr. Chopper! Yo-ho-ho!"

######

Zoro and Robin were fighting with breaths away from the lightning sword of Jacilisa.

"Mil Fleur…Gigantesco Mano: Stomp!" Robin launched a giant stomping at Ksanian who used her wind shield on the attack but Robin seemed to have expected that because she grinned; she was holding her opponent down while Zoro cuts her down and was working when the latter noticed it anyway,

"Freeze Wing…Breeze Push!" Both Zoro and Robin were pushed back by some strong wind which surprised them both: Ksanian's arm was a hawk's wing!

"Fufufu, so she is Zoan and not Paramecia."

"Thanks Robin and please think of something that will help." Zoro politely requested as Ksanian turned into a hawk covered with lightning and charged at them! The hawk then got defected by something which turned into Nami!

Now, all the Strawhats are going to fight like crewmates should do.

With the sudden arrival of Usopp somehow made Sanji and Franky smile as they got up and began to fight Jacilisa again as serious as she was going to be.

"Franky make a hole in the ground!" Usopp requested much to Franky's confidence and Jacilisa's confusion.

"Special Attack…Green Star" Usopp shot at the hole that Franky made, "Vine Tangle!" Usopp's attack burrowed through the ground and entangled Jacilisa when it surfaced. Sanji and Franky smiled evilly and they approached their bonded opponent. However, he went berserk while they beating him,

_"Why are they attacking a helpless opponent? Are they not honored?"_ Jacilisa broke free from his containments and,

"Sky Beard…Breath of Submission!" Jacilisa created clouds from his body and covered his opponents with them! Even Sanji had Haki that allowed him to see Jacilisa but now every attack was passing through him! Eventually, the pirates couldn't hold it on and feel to their knees in a humiliating but honorable defeat.

#####

Brook and Chopper were trying to learn how to fight against the all-devouring acid of Yjoupda with very little success. The acid man was always one inch from eating them; Chopper was in his monster form and Brook was distancing Yjoupda away from Chopper,

"Carving Hoof: Gong Punch!" Chopper landed a giant's hit on the acid man while Brook gave away his focus on activating his intangibility; they succeeded that moment but the acid got up like it was nothing which made the musician and doctor worry. While Yjoupda brushed off the dust on his clothes and got an idea,

"Great Devourer: Earth Puncher!" The acid of Yjoupda had travelled deep below Brook and Chopper; thousands of gushers were born and sent the two pirates flying into air that was too thin for them to breath. They all feel down to earth unconscious but alive and in defeat.

#####

"No fair!" Zoro yelled at Ksanian for not telling them that she can turn into a bird,

"I am not just any bird; I am a thunderbird that controls storms." That filled the pirates with dread and they found out her powers were like a Mythical Zoan: even rarer than the Logia!

Nami was yet to be stirred and tried to follow her boyfriend's advice; she allowed her opponent to attack and try to dodge it. Zoro and Robin instead tried to attack ahead,

"Three Sword Style…"

"Thousand Flowers…"

"Red Dragon Twister: Fire Snake!"

"Giant Hand: Pouch!" These attacks all were directing at Ksanian yet she used her wings to defect the attacks off course and returned with savage lightning. Nami acted fast and caused the lightning to change direction and attack Ksanian instead; the landed a saving move but it only put Nami in more danger.

Ksanian was flying right at Nami (Zoro and Robin tried to save her but they were bested and sent flying). She was ready to die when a voice arrived at just the right time to save the pirates,

"Enough!" They all looked and saw Luffy standing proudly and not happy, "I pronounce the duel over before any other bloodshed! NOW!"

Just like that, the pirates got up in a manner like failed students going to face an angry teacher only Luffy just shrugged it off allowing the pirates to be by themselves for a while. They felt awful after their defeat but will Luffy still allow them on his crew?

End of Chapter 11

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with another chapter of the New Strawhats! This is the first time i tired to mirror how Mr. Oda has the Strawhats fight in separate pairs against multiple foes. Send some advice and no flamers please!***


	12. Chapter 12

TNST

What True Strength Actually is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

After witnessing their power in battle, the Kingdom Crushers all allowed the pirates one more night of sleep so they can rest and prepare to leave the island. The Strawhats all were thinking heavily,

_"Why did our power help us win like on Fishman Island? Is the New World like this?"_

As the pirates mope about the whole subject, Nami wanted to walk around the island thinking about the end of the duel,

_"I was doing well and I could have taken that devil fruit user out like Luffy always did, so why did he end to the fight?"_

"Nami…"

"Eek! Luffy!" Nami was a little shocked to find her boyfriend in front of her,

"I want to talk with you, Nami" Luffy said in a mature voice that made Nami not wanting to argue. She followed Luffy to a place where they can have a private conversation.

"Luffy, I'm so sorry! I am sorry for making you making you mad!" Nami was really under pressure for looking at her boyfriend's face who managed calm her down by touching her cheek,

"Nami, first of all, there is nothing for you to be sorry of. Second of all, I am not mad."

"But Luffy, we lost and…"

"I have to face defeat in order to be the pirate king and you have to because it is the only honest way to follow the path of your dream."

"Whaa?"

"The reason I told them to end the fight was that they already beaten you and I would have seen them do the worse to you and the others."

Nami was silent at Luffy's reason; it seemed to make sense.

"Then how is my defeat ever going to help me complete my dream?"

"It is going to allow you to become stronger by thinking of ways to avoid defeat in the future like the rest of us."

"But What?"

"That is for you to find out, now I have a request for you, Nami."

"Mmm?"

"I tried to explain what I did to the crew and that didn't change a thing; I want you to talk with them about my actual feelings about this fight. I need the let everyone know that I am not angry just worried about their own feelings." Luffy stated his request as he got up but noticed that Nami was not going anywhere, just sitting there shaking and crying.

Luffy felt something sparked in his navigator's heart and he was right when Nami ran and hugged Luffy fiercely, he hugged her back listening to her whispers that are drowning in her tears,

"_Luffy…thank you…thank you…"_

Luffy smiled how Nami was overwhelmed with happiness; he gave her the night up to her to decide (with Luffy it seemed obviously). She felt like she can always turn to her captain like a confused and scared daughter to her father, she slept well that night yet she didn't forget what to do tomorrow.

* * *

"Luffy isn't mad with us?" The next morning, Nami remembered to tell the crew on her captain's behalf which he regretted; she still didn't mind if it will make everyone else feel good then they did just now. After hearing what their captain said that they didn't want to listen to, they couldn't felt happier.

"Maybe he thinks that our defeat will help us become stronger!" Usopp suggested which Nami nodded to and the crew felt even more faithful in Luffy. Yet their only regret was that they too hurt their captain by refusing to listen to what he actually feels about them; that isn't what the crew should have done.

Nami tried to find her boyfriend, instead he found her and she was shocked that Luffy didn't look any happier. He was all silent and sat down, as if he was going to listen to what news his girlfriend had.

"So the crew knows how I feel huh?"

"Yeah!"

Nami thought it will make Luffy happier yet it was otherwise,

"I guess that is good…if that is one to call it."

"Luffy…" Nami felt something that threatening to tear up Luffy from the inside

"What is going to happen to us if we don't leave the island?"

Luffy was silent, then signed, and finally spoke,

"As a result of the fights of the Kingdom Crushers have caused this island to be inhabitable; when the three devil fruit users stop fighting for a day, the island will be covered in a gas that only they have the power to survive it."

Nami was speechless and Luffy continued,

"I didn't find this out until I seen it with my own eyes during my first duel; when we were looking for each other, the gas settled in. The poison in the gas didn't affect me yet I am a human being, I still needed to breath which was about to kill me. They came and saved me, they said that it was their fault for not telling me something of importance like this. And now I am telling you this because the gas to going to settle in where the crew is in an hour; they can die in their sleep."

Nami never heard such an honest answer and she nodded; she went to get the crew up and ready while Luffy went to the Sunny to get it ready to set sail. The crew had heard the warning and packed some things to take along and made it back to ship. The Kingdom Crushers were watching and thinking,

"_Luffy, you are a wonderful man to have a strong crew and strong feelings for theirs. They will become stronger and they will still make you a proud captain."_ They thought in unison as they remembered what happened on their island ages ago.

* * *

Date; some time before Luffy came, the island was called Geonaria and was known for its lush and peaceful nature despite being surrounded by the savage New World Ocean. People who managed to set shore on the island were the ancestors of all the once-was-current inhabitants including three of them; Jacilisa, Ksanian, and Yjoupda. They were best friends since their childhood all the way to their adulthood known for their seemly unbreakable bond. Things changed for the worst when a ship came from Paradise carrying priceless treasure including the Accursed Fruit that were surprisingly unknown to the people of Geonaria. Such, when the sailors went to restock on supplies and a night's rest, the three friends were there on the welcoming party and noticed the 'weird fruit' that was on display on how successful these sailors were; they were drunk and mistaken them for a nice dessert (although it tasted no good) and disaster happened.

As drunk the three were, with the cursed power in their bodies, came to life as they turned into acid, toxic clouds, and lightning; they unintentionally destroyed the bar that night and everyone else in there. The shock had them frightened so they ran as fast as possible from the town because they didn't understand what was wrong with their bodies. They came to that they became superhuman, devils, and finally gods; they were believers in the existence of gods alas they also believed there was only one god above all else and that started the long fighting to proclaim that title. The battle seemed endless because they had no effect on each other and yet they started as a foolish match, it turned to a fight to the death!

When Luffy became Pirate King, he went through the New World again to return to the Four Blues since he couldn't just go through the Calm Belt. He had to choose Geonaria as his latest island, right when the three opponents started their umpteenth fight; he wanted to learn the reason for the battle so he went in the middle of it and overpowered them briefly and they were amazed that he was able to touch them. They explained that there never-ending battles had caused the townspeople to evacuate the island on the ship and threw the treasure to lighten the ship and they never came back.

Luffy explained that their power was of Logia and Zoan Devil Fruits and that Haki is known for always being effective in counter-acting the intangibility. The three Devil Fruit user were amazed by how big the world was since they never left the island so they told their past and names to the Pirate King and challenged him to a duel with them together against the Pirate King himself. The battle lasted a solid two weeks when Luffy finally defeated them at once; they wanted to learn how to beat each other when they learned that nothing will make a strength difference between them as shown from the battle, so they gave it up and Luffy failed to make them put an end to their foolish duels as he too left the island no looking back neither was the three he back then called 'The Kingdom Crushers'. Whether any of them knew it or not, but each of them cried a single tear at the farewell of one they called friend once before now they can't even stop themselves from fighting forever.

* * *

Right now the Strawhats are now doing exactly what their captain did even back then, looking straight ahead where they should not back. They all had one thing on their minds; that nothing can change the past instead everyone should think about the future. History did not repeat and the legendary Kingdom Crushers are where they are supposed to be; far from anyone to know and the world will be safe.

End of Chapter 12

***Here is the next chapter on the New Strawhats! I hope i did a good background description on the Kingdom Crushers; if not, tell me how to do better. Send reviews but no flamers please!**


	13. Chapter 13

TNST

The Final Training

**Disclaimer: I Don't own One Piece.**

It was days since they last saw an island in the New World so the Strawhats were bored expect for Nami who in the meantime had enjoyed her time with her captain and lover as they enjoyed the rather nice parts in the toughest ocean. Zoro still has troubles with his habits however, he sudden need weight heavier than the ones he had now which made both Franky and Usopp furious,

"What do you mean you want bigger weights?! The ones right now are just light enough to stay in the gym on the mast!" Zoro was still stubborn,

"Shut up! If I don't get any stronger, I will never beat Mihawk and achieve my dream and _if you just slack off, you won't either!"_

No one has spoken anything since, even Nami won't say hello or good-bye when Luffy does at her; all this began to weigh everyday on the captain. Now, the crew just stares at the New World thinking their two-year break wouldn't ever prepared them for the New World; worst, they began to worry if they will ever achieve their dreams. Luffy, as always, wants to find out how to help his crew since his jurors all survived because he was there to protect them and on that same day, had to suffer to most injuries for them to heal him on the way to the next island.

In short, they felt like they rely on their captain's strength to much will eventually drive him to his death and without him, they don't stand a chance in the New World that the Pirate King calls home.

Luffy was lucky that Robin didn't change because she finally decided to talk to her captain on the main deck,

"Luffy do you think we are good enough to be your crew because we always let you down and all we can do is worry about your safety?" Luffy was glad to finally talk about it since no one refused to do so,

"If you are worried about being good enough, you are only disappointing yourself."

Robin still wasn't satisfied yet, so Luffy just asked her to gather everyone on deck for 'a final training session'. After that was done, everything was silent; than Luffy broke the silence by raising his hands at the sky and a chill went down the crew's spines as they thought that they were going blind because the area was bending and warping into a vast space that seemed to match their style in terms of improving.

Nami finally shown emotion other than self-doubt and, in an instant, came to this,

"Maybe Luffy had done this because of the New World to help us feel ready to complete our dreams!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that was like a speaker

"Right as ever, our navigator, this is one of the countless talents that lie awaiting in the New World's soil. See, I learned that even if the same sailors came to the same island, they never will learn the same thing and attain entirely different abilities."

Nami listened to the voice that explained that this power is to place a group of people in a virtual reality for all types of purposes manly training. To start off, each of the Strawhats are placed in an environment that matches their way off improving (e.g. Nami was placed in a world where weather rules and Sanji was placed in a world where everything can be cooked which needs to be defeated first). The put in a simple way; it was like the longest race in terms of time which in order to reach the finishing line, each has a barrier that will be twice as hard as the last so the pirates have the time in the world but they want to stay young so they have a time limit: 20 years.

End of Chapter 13

***I know that this is a short chapter, I originally made it a part of just one chapter but I thought that they all should be separate chapters while only be part of different story arcs and sagas. Just tell me what you think of the story so far and i maybe able to improve. No Flamers please!***


	14. Chapter 14

TNST

A Request from the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Exactly twenty years came by where we last saw the Strawhats as they began their New World training. During that time, the pirates began to look ready for the greatest ocean to a sailor; Zoro had become more muscular and had more scars showing on his bare chest, Nami had a finer hourglass figure and brighter hair, Usopp had a thicker black hair and a longer nose, Sanji this time finally shown both of his eyes yet instead he had his hair draped on both sides along with a much more slender body with finally some muscle showing, Chopper has a brighter brown fur with his favorite hat showing since twenty two years ago, Robin also had a hourglass figure with a black as ravens color hair, Franky seemed to look like he remodeled himself to look more robotic yet he is still more muscular, Brook just has a lot of his bone body to show yet they all look iron hard and now he tried some attacks of his fighting style.

One will notice that during their training, they never gotten new outfits since they were in the wild yet they were more focused on making to the finish line. Today, they finally make it there to find no one there when they began to notice each other. Some were amazed, confused, or just plain glad to see each other. They also noticed that everything turned white again, a sight they never saw in twenty years.

Nami was the most excited because even twenty years won't cause her to forget her Luffy who wanted to help them feel ready for his domain "It has to be honey…he is letting us return to the New World!" The Strawhats, Sanji epically, were at first confused by Nami calling their captain 'honey' but they couldn't argue that they can finally come back to the Sunny; it is their home.

When the whiteness shown color, they were indeed on the Sunny; the pirates were excited when something came out of the blue "What if Luffy aged twenty years as well as us!?" They were about to panic when the same Pirate King appeared in front of the cabins, on the rails, exactly the same they last saw him! This confused some, yet another some were happy to see Luffy again and the others were just trying to hold in something rather badly. The captain signed "some things never change."

While Nami and Chopper hugged their captain in happiness, they remembered that they were close to naked so they kindly asked for clothes which Luffy never said 'no' to (Even though Sanji and Brook said yes). The captain reached for his back and out the blue came clothes gliding on the air right at the pirates; with a 'puff' the pirates were wearing their new clothes which fit perfectly with their older bodies. It was like Luffy took lessons on how to make clothes from Nami just in time for their return. They were just glad to be home.

Out of that excitement yesterday, the Strawhats finally gotten a nights rest after spending twenty years in the wild; little did they suspect that tomorrow will bring another person from the past that has missed them, the captain and the first mate that is. When the pirates woke up to get breakfast, they never thought that Kaya, Merry, Hook (the man that first greeted the senior Strawhats on the Sunny after so many years) and the 'Usopp Pirates' never even grew a hair during supposedly their 'twenty year' absence. It was explained later;

"So, that power made time move as fast as twenty years to us…while only twenty hours had passed on the Sunny," Usopp and Chopper were wright down notes as their captain explained that it was out of the innumerable amount of unworldly abilities that lie in the New World; Nami seemed to be impressed that the Misfit Duo (Usopp and Chopper) really want to learn then they started to enjoy their breakfast, she learned to be patience with those two and also began to eat her meal (once again, Luffy shared his meal since her first dish still left her hungry).

After their meal, Luffy blinked

"Oh, guys…" the pirates began to listen "we had a guest stay over who wanted to meet Zoro." Aside from a blushing Zoro, Sanji reacted to the news with a temper while Robin was down which made Zoro feel guilty for some reason he can't defy when an adult woman came in through the other door that Zoro recognized on sight while the rest of the pirates were confused (easy to tell),

"You are that girl from the town that axe freak captain (Morgan) ruled over!"

Everyone seemed to have heard about Morgan and that he did treat his men and townspeople like trash but that was just it. The woman was glad that Zoro recognized her after how much she changed,

"Yes, I am Rika whom you saved from those dogs sent by that Helmeppo." Rika responded as correctly; she was a woman in her twenties and she was wearing a modern girl's clothes. She then turned to Luffy which made Nami growl yet Rika still smiled,

"The one clutching you will be your girlfriend, Nami?" That made Luffy blush and Nami calmed down and nodded; Rika shook her hand explaining that she is just grateful to Luffy for saving her town from Morgan.

After everyone introduced each other to Rika and vice versa, Luffy said that they are going to where Rika's husband (which sank Sanji's heart once again, Zoro to grin at, and Nami and Robin to feel relived) works at since the two meant to see each other for a while and because Luffy knows him as well as he allowed Rika to travel with them (she feels safe because Luffy calls her his friend).

A few days later, the Strawhats decided to practice what their training in their wild element had taught them; Ex. Nami had sharpen her weather senses and gotten close to control the weather itself and Sanji had learned Moon Walk, Tempest Kick, and Razor from the Six Powers that CP9 used and fashioned them into his design. Luffy even spared with them to further test their skill, they always lost to their captain's speed and strength but that was okay since it was proof that their captain can beat what they can't like he always wanted to.

Zoro and Robin, out of the Strawhats training, were the closest together because since they were told that they to be married one day in the distant future so they gave it a try; Nami was the one who missed Luffy the most because she liked to be around him and that she was his boyfriend. When they got back however, Nami felt like she wanted to be alone while thinking of her boyfriend. Luffy himself was also worried about Nami so he found her leaning on the rails and sat next to her, which she blushed at;

"Nami…" Luffy began while turning to his girlfriend "I hope I can understand what is on your mind." Nami was thinking about Rika, whom she never was told of beforehand, and why she has an uneasy feeling about carrying an unknown woman to who-knows-where.

"Luffy," Nami finally spoke "Who is Rika's husband?"

Luffy thought about it for a moment than "It's tough to say Nami," Nami was really confused

"_Why is it so hard just to say a man's name…?_"

"Coby…" Nami's thoughts were interrupted by Luffy who finally said Rika's husband, "Coby is Rika's husband Nami."

Nami remembered that Coby was Luffy's friend from the East Blue and she met him personally when he and (Helmeppo was it? He-he) came to Water Seven when they finally found Luffy. But still, she was wondering why the Strawhats are having Rika on board when she could be back in the East Blue or with her husband. Then Luffy broke the silence seemly to have lost his calm,

_"Coby is also a Navy Admiral and we are going to Headquarters."_ Luffy said straightly with a silence until,

"WHAATT?"

End of Chapter 14

***Hello everyone! Here is a new chapter of the New Strawhats! I was thought that Rika and Coby would be a cute pair and that they are popular in the navy after the two year break between parts of the series. Tell me what do you think and have a nice day!***


	15. Chapter 15

TNST

The Friendliest Admiral

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

The Strawhats had been on edge since they all realized that Luffy agreed to take Rika to see her husband since they were sailing right into Navy Headquarters. They all knew that Luffy made in and out of Navy Headquarters alive maybe by the chance and luck he had in his youth but will that same luck help him today?

As the Sunny was soaring towards the Navy Headquarters all the way next to the Red Line, Luffy told it to make a sharp ninety degree turn, towards a small town that didn't seem to be part of the original building. The Sunny landed near a small house outside the town, Rika seemed to be excited; like she was here before or something,

"Luffy hurry, tell me if honey is home! Please!" Rika was shaking Luffy like a rattle,

"Okay, okay Rika I will answer! No, Coby is still at work…"Luffy managed to get a hold on himself and also Rika puzzled that Luffy was cutting himself off; he smiled, "_She_ is home instead."

Hearing that naturally got Sanji all love sick and surprising Rika all excited all over again. The pirates had settled foot on a docking pad that was the right size for the Sunny; Usopp and Franky asked for permission to study it, Luffy told them to take their time. While the senior pirates followed Luffy, the junior pirates stayed behind watching if trouble will come to the ship; when they entered the house, Luffy was attacked by a dark figure!

_ "Welcome back Mister Master Luffy!"_

Later in the house, Luffy explained something he couldn't tell since he had to focus on helping his crew. Nami was writing notes,

"So you and Coby are still friends, this girl's name is Zovy, and she is Rika's daughter… is that right Luffy dearly?" Luffy nodded (the rest of the crew were still taken that Nami is calling him names with affection and one can expect what Sanji is doing) while the same girl that was indeed Rika's daughter had seen the senior Strawhats up close (…okay, too close). Here is how she did it;

"Hello Mister Scary-Face!"

"What?" *Zoro pulls out his serious face.

"Hello Miss Pretty Girl!"

*Blush*

"Hello Mister Too-Long Nose!"

"Hey!"

"Hello Mister One-Eye-Cook!"

"Uh…hello." *Sanji seems to be wondering how this girl got her manners

"Hello Reindeer-Doctor!"

"D-doctor? No way!" *Chopper does his 'Embarrassed dance'.

"Hello Miss Many-Hands-Woman!"

"Fufufu…" Robin patted Zovy on the head with one of her extra hands which made giggle.

"Hello Mister Robot-Guy!"

"I am a cyborg! Look!" Franky activates his 'hair-growing' button that made Zovy laugh.

"Hello Mister Laughing-Bones!"

"That is what I am, Yo-ho-ho!"

This is generally the whole greeting in 'Zovy-style'; half of them thought it was polite and cute while the last half found it was insulting. The whole afternoon was spent with Zovy and the Strawhats all having fun while Luffy went to the kitchen when everyone asked for snacks and drinks. Outside, a storm was really brewing and caused Zovy act like a scared squirrel and run across the room; the pirates spent themselves out trying to catch her when Luffy did their job for them. In his hands was a tray with cookies, cola, tea, tangerines, sweets, grog, and other of the pirates' favorite food; even Sanji had to be impressed.

When everyone was enjoying the food, the door opened to show a huge figure drenched in the rain that poured on him as he stood still and seemed to be observing his guest. Nami felt scared and hugged Luffy while Zoro and the other pirates reached for their weapons; Luffy, and Zovy instead showed happy faces,

"Daddy, you're home!"

"Hello Coby."

The Strawhats were wondering how that shadow is Coby when Rika broke the silence

"Dear, why don't you come in? The Strawhats are visiting."

The huge figure smiled at Rika and indeed came in out of the rain to show that he was wearing navy uniform with a cape and a pair of glasses was on his head; he did look like Coby only as an actual adult (This seems to be a reflection on when Luffy showed his new and older appearance to the Strawhats that day they appeared again). He looked like his shift was overkill and that the rain didn't make him feel any better,

"…..Luffy…." Coby seemed to be talking in a language that sounded nonsense to everyone including Robin, "…. Zoro….."

"...HUH?"

Luffy seemed to be listening to every sound that Coby was talking in a manner that he knew what the Admiral was speaking. Nami noticed this,

"Do you know what Coby is speaking?"

"Indeed, Nami." Luffy answered and turned to Coby, "Let's do what we agreed to do for now on, shall we?"

Coby didn't speak, just nodded and looked like 'stand by';

Coby: "….Luffy's Crew."

Luffy: "I am sorry if you were confused, Luffy's Crew."

The pirates and Rika saw what Luffy was talking about; he is knowledgeable about the language to act like Coby's translator! They also went on stay by as Luffy continued his role,

Coby: "…"

Luffy: "I was really surprised to see you again after twenty two years."

Coby: "…Zovy…"

Luffy: "I see you have met my (Coby's) daughter, Zovy, I am sure she is a handful sometimes but she can be a little cute."

Zovy blushed which made her stand out as an innocent and adorable daughter to the crew,

Coby: "…...Strawhats?-...Headquarters."

Luffy: "So, what does bring you here Strawhats? It is really close to Headquarters."

"We were to bring Rika here or something." Nami answered. Since they can finally have a conversation with someone like Coby, the pirates can finally answer any question.

Coby: "….?-…...…...…...…...…...…...…

Luffy: "Is that so? For that I must thank you because my superior tries so hard to keep me stuck in my office so I can't see my (Coby's) wife."

Nami was grateful that she made an Admiral happy; they are the hardest. She still has questions,

Nami: "Excuse me Admiral Coby..."

Coby: "...Coby."

Luffy: "Just call me Coby."

"Okay Coby, why are you talking in this language and what is it?"

Coby smiled as well as Luffy,

Coby: "...Poneglyhnese."

Luffy: "I am glad you asked the language I am (Coby is) talking in is what we (Coby and Luffy) call 'Poneglyhnese'."

Robin was shocked that language was similar to the Poneglyphs yet she still listened,

Coby: "...Poneglypnese...?"

Luffy: "The reason I am talking like this is because something had caused my tongue to stick to Poneglyhnese, pretty strange huh?"

That solved all of Nami's questions and she really admired her boyfriend for his unlikely ability to understand this strange language. She didn't speak a word until Chopper asked,

"If you talk like this, how do the people that are under you understand your orders?"

Coby: "..."

Luffy: "They don't."

"I am confused." Chopper said,

Coby: "...Dr. Chopper..."

Luffy: "It is true Dr. Chopper that others can't understand me but I do have a way if my mind wasn't so fogged up."

This both answered Chopper's question and started something he tried to get rid of: doing the dirty man's dance when praised by humans. Coby chuckled at the sight; he never knew it was so funny.

The next day, the Strawhats were all rested and ready to get out before their presence is reported by someone working for the Admiral. They did manage to say good bye to Zovy and bid farewell and good living to Rika; it will be awhile before they see each other again.

After the pirates took off (Franky had finally learned how to use the new controls that Luffy installed), Coby looked at the sky and sighed,

"_I hope you told them what I can do so others can understand but only if they are listening."_ What a surprise! Coby can think in English but can even still talk to people like that?

"WHAAT? Coby wanted you to tell something important like that after we left?"

The Strawhats all were shocked that it wasn't that Luffy forgot something important just listening to a friend; what they learned is another tale for another time.

End of Chapter 15

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with the new chapter of the New Strawhats! I bet you didn't see this coming. Still, tell me what you think of the chapter as a whole. Have a good day!***


	16. Chapter 16

TNST

Knife the Demon Splade

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only the OCs.**

Nami was tossing and turning in bed sheets tortured by a nightmare. In her nightmare, she is in a vast black space, like the one she saw her crew appear as demons only there were no demons or no crew. It was empty around Nami until she saw a person looking down on a dead man, the person was covered from head-to-toe in cloaks yet in his hands was a bloody weapon and a strawhat covered in the same blood; it was Luffy's hat! Nami tried to intervene but she found out it was just a image projected in the nothingness so she was powerless to do anything when the man noticed the overwhelmed navigator and walk towards her and stopped a position only his head, still concealed by his cloak, fit in the image projection. He smiled,

"Your boyfriend was such a great man, fighting for only what he thought what was right not what others said was, trying to make others know his happiness and freedom, he never liked corruption or cruelty…he showed the world that things are only impossible because we believed to be so." Nami still didn't show her head as he proceeded in his mourning;

"Monkey D. Luffy, his only regret is not to see his family complete their dreams and grow up to live happily." Nami finally fell apart from the inside,

"Why did you kill Luffy?" The man smiled, unstirred by the accusation, and caused the blood-covered hat to be in Nami's lap which she took in and clutched it. The man still appeared before her, he didn't smell of Luffy's blood and never did the hat so he must have never killed the pirate king but by how did he have a strawhat that did smell like Luffy? Nami didn't say a word and the man didn't change expressions,

"Your boyfriend died for a cause that allowed me and him to feel peace whoever living or dead, the man that lays dead was Luffy's murderer." Nami felt a little better if not all confused; this man was the murderer of Luffy's murderer? Why will a stranger do that? Who was Luffy's killer and why would he do that? Nami never got the answers because the blackness became white like the last nightmare and the man also disappeared and with that Nami finally woke up.

Nami was restless after her latest and maybe her most exciting adventure yet so she tried to go to bed early; after she saw that how things changed for the best or worst with her relationship with her captain so she asked to move in the extra room which was the master room and to her surprise, everything she had was in the room with Luffy's stuff. She scolded Luffy for touching her things when Luffy assured that when she wanted to share rooms, everything just appeared as they disappeared from their quarters into the new room that the Sunny made just them (another her abilities since she was able to use telepathy with the pirates). Nami was told that if she was disagreeing with the Sunny, there goes their ship so she just walked in, sat on the bed which Luffy was sitting since all this started, and hugged her boyfriend feeling snug and nodded off in her captain's arms. After everyone also retired for the night, Luffy let Nami sleep with him which didn't bother any of them one bit.

It was early morning when Nami was awake from his bad dream and that also woke up Luffy,

"What is it Nami? Did you have a nightmare?" The pirate king got his answer when Nami dove at her boyfriend's chest and began to slobber at it, still scared as ever. Luffy held her close and wiped the tears of fear off her face and soon or later pecked her forehead to at least make her feel a little happier.

It worked for a moment and Nami smile before crying again remembering that she could lose Luffy when the latter grabbed her and kissed her with passion; all of her fear and shock were disappearing like dust as she kissed him back and went back to sleep.

The couple was only able to sleep for a short moment when Brook rudely did his wake-up call which Nami herself didn't feel like hitting him on the head because she was still shaking from her nightmare. During breakfast, Luffy noticed that she didn't feel like eating her whole breakfast so he didn't try to bother her. Afterwards, Nami went for some quiet time while thinking about her dream, _why was it not like the visions of the future before? What if it is and Luffy dies and I didn't know about it? And who was that man that killed the man that killed Luffy?_ Thoughts like so were running through her head and Luffy seemed to have noticed since he walked up and stood where Nami was.

For awhile, they didn't say a word until Nami couldn't take it anymore and once again embraced Luffy in a fierce hug both of them blushing at it yet Luffy knew it was otherwise so broke up the hug and had Nami sit down and hear what is on Nami's mind.

"Oh, Luffy…" Luffy felt relieved that Nami was okay and also brave enough to speak her feelings "I did have a nightmare yet it was different than what was from the future because I saw a man who said that you were dead." After she was finished, Luffy was silent with his eyes covered by his trademark hat which seemed to make Nami confused,

"Luffy, dear?" She lifted the hat to see a sense of shock and concern in her boyfriend's eyes until he sighed that caught Nami off guard.

"Sorry about that but what you had last night is a sign of a maelstrom that is coming for you that I was to only one to survive when it was me he was after" Luffy explain in a serious honest voice that made Nami gasp at the thought of such a great opponent knows who she is and that she is engaged to the pirate king yet she relaxed when Luffy gave a peck on the cheeks making her blush while noticing that it was Luffy that sat covering his face with his hand in a manner of heavy thinking. Nami wanted to know at least what her boyfriend can tell her so she sat on the deck listening and knew that Luffy read all that on her mind like a book.

"To start, that man you saw, his name is Horrk D. Knife…" Nami felt a need to laugh and just did that along with Luffy, "I know why you are laughing; both of us did that when we first met." Luffy managed to clear his laughter to continue;

"He is well over four to twenty times as our age and about the same for his strength; he only wants to know about you because you are my girlfriend." Luffy was finished which made Nami felt a little better for her safety yet that made her feel selfish so she just smiled; she just felt that she was just going to run into him sometime. Later that week, she was right on the money.

At first, everyone was wondering why at the start of the week, Nam couldn't eat all of her meals all the way to the end when she needed more food to satisfy her appetite. After lunch, Nami was feeling a little full so she went into her room to work on a few maps when she noticed that sunlight that was casting on her turned to a shade meaning that someone was there and indeed someone was there but not Luffy. Nami, instead feeling fear, she felt like a host expecting a guest so she asked;

"Are you the man called Knife?" The man smiled and nodded;

"Indeed, my name is Knife or what people used to call me 'The Demon Splade," Nami felt a hint of dread when the man introduced his nickname.

"Are you here for my boyfriend's-Luffy's head?" Knife giggled and shook his head saying 'no'.

"If I did, your captain and boyfriend would have been dead years ago…" Knife corrected Nami making her head fall "but he is my friend." That last statement pecked up Nami's head in relief and yet still wondered how this man is capable of murdering the Pirate King. Yet right before she knew it, Knife was gone. She hoped that she will never meet him again and once again, she underestimated the New World.

It was next week when fate brought the whole crew including Chopper, Brook, and Robin out on the deck, in plain sight. Nami was just having trouble forgetting about Knife; she was sure that he was the same one from her nightmare a week before and she was interrupted. A chill appeared out of nowhere and Knife appeared again in front of the whole crew.

End of Chapter 16

***Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter in the New Strawhats! I felt like it was a good time to start making a anti-hero who will be powerful enough to fight the Pirate King and survive. Tell me what you think of Knife so far and i will see if i should keep him in the story. Have a nice day!***


	17. Chapter 17

TNST

A Fight That Was Never to Be Won

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

With Knife's shadow crippling on the pirates, they felt like they were facing Kuma like the past when they were exhausted from fighting foes that almost defeated them easy. Yet they never wanted to face their captain for proving to be useless even after all their training. While Luffy just stood there making eye to eye with Knife and Nami who was clutching his arm, the others were moving like angry animals over a dispute of land that Knife is trespassing on.

Neither the wander nor the captain moved yet the latter's crew couldn't wait any longer; that was their greatest mistake. Knife's eyes turned red that seemed to pierce the pirates hearts like a sharp spear mostly the devil fruit users, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and surprisingly, Kaya and Hook too. Luffy showed signs of the pain and yet still retained his position when WOOSH* Luffy activated his Color of the Supreme King on the three devil fruit users plus Kaya and Hook for some reason.

After the five crew members fell to their captain when Knife made a confused expression, like wondering about something in the air.

"What happened to the devil fruit users? They disappeared!" Nami and the others who were still conscious were also confused _"Is he blind? They are right there in plain sight!"_ They all thought in unison.

Both Zoro and Sanji were angry that Luffy knocked out Robin but they instead charged at Knife, determined to bring him down and still have energy for another foe (maybe Kuma). Usopp and Franky stood up to fight him while overwhelm him in numbers;

"Three Sword Style…"

"Diable Jambe…"

"Special Attack…Green Star…"

As the pirate took their battle positions, Knife just stood there motionless and cold like a statue but that didn't stop the pirates from attacking him. In fact, they had fire in their eyes!

"3600 Pound Phoenix!"

"Envy Shot!"

"Franky Radical Laser Cannon!"

"Impact Woof Horde!"

The Pirates unleashed upgraded versions of their strongest attacks directly at Knife. Right when they entered his area, Knife raised his hands revealing chalk white flames that absorbed the attacks! His opponents were really shocked that they didn't get the time to avoid Knife's next move. He placed both of his hand as open palms at the air and when he touched it, the air splashed like a rock in a pond. When the splashes touched the pirates, they were sent flying while feeling like they were hit by a train and yet their bodies didn't get damaged; in fact, all of that was on the person standing in front of Knife all covered in blood, Luffy!

Nami turned for a second and she was alone and she didn't realize it up till now;

"Luffy!" The crew yelled at their wounded captain ignoring Knife but Luffy was not because he still faced him and in another split second, he was on the other side of the man holding a sword that even Zoro didn't recognize; soon after, Knife had a thousand cuts on his whole body. The Strawhats crew was pushed to the ground easily by Knife and the captain defeated the wander while taking his crew's wounds!

After Luffy's victory, the other Strawhats felt admiration and at the same time guilt of how their harsh actions nearly cost their lives which drove their captain make him a shield. Nami still cared about Luffy so she caught him as he fell to his wounds and had begun to try and stop them from becoming worse while the other pirates cornered the defeated Knife. However, Knife got up like nothing happened and Luffy did the same which shocked all the pirates present. The wander jumped high into the air and began to walk on thin air!

"The power to stoop anything into the ground…" Knife spoke as he jumped higher into the horizon, "The power to cause anything to fall apart and become distant from each other…" This display made Luffy only feel dread while the pirates were feeling fear in their heads, "And the power to turn everything into nothing, that is the cursed power given to me by the ones I once called friends and now, I will erase any trance of you being here!"

Knife spoke in a demoniac voice as he combined auras coming from his body into a huge ball of destructive power. _"How are we suppose to survive that!?"_ is the one thing that was screaming the pirate's minds at once. When Nami turned to Luffy whose is still standing yet also calm at the face of the doom that was awaiting them and _he_ turned to Nami;

"Nami, I am going to regret it but I am getting us out of here." Nami and the pirates felt glad only Luffy wasn't finished "First, I want you all to bring everyone back inside and leave no one on deck when I start in five minutes. Five minutes, are we clear?"

"Aye-Aye Captain!" The pirates all hurried to bring everyone in the ship while Luffy headed in the other direction, towards the steering wheel and summoned an extra panel with new buttons and levers. Luffy senses that it is time so he uses the panel to do something to the thrusters and the rocket on the back side of the Sunny and makes his move when the ball of destruction is an inch from the crow's nest

"Coup De…Void!" The ship disappeared as the destructive ball touches the sea and erases literally everything there including the water which was restored only a second later. Knife just stood on air again, having witnessed the scene and looked at the sky,

"Luffy, you are now safe for now but you will just make trouble again. After all you are a Monkey like _they_ all are at your home waiting for you." Knife then made a sprint and also disappeared from the ocean for the moment.

End of Chapter 17

***Good Morning Everyone! Here is the next chapter of The New Strawhats! So what do you think about the short and one sided fight of Knife versus the Strawhats? I had to make him strong because they are in the New World. Also, i thought that i will give the Thousand Sunny some more abilities to suit the New World. Finally, i give cookies to those who come close to naming Knife's powers in the form of Devil Fruits. I know the rule is that one person can only have on devil fruit but i will try my best to explain it in future chapters. Have a nice day!***


	18. Chapter 18

TNST

The Two Hundred Old Story of Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Far away, yet still in the New World, an image is forming. Soon after, the _Thousand Sunny_ appeared. Luffy was departing from the helm to the cabins where he told his crew to be; he had the feeling he was going to get twenty bumps, ten for being reckless and another ten for not warning. Sure enough, he got them twofold from Nami and Zoro who weren't the happiest crew members;

"Could you have warned us about what you were going to do?" Luffy silently nodded, got up and walked to the figure head of the _Sunny_, where he can think clearly. The pirates felt a little guilty about yelling at their captain who put his butt on the line for their safety and survival. Then they noticed that the devil fruit users along with Kaya and Hook all woke up with dizziness, confusion with a side a poking pain;

"Why did we fell unconscious like that?"

"I'm hungry."

"I am shaking like a bag of bones….oh because I am a bag of bones. Yo-ho-ho!"

"Why are we in our cabins?"

"Is the Ripblade gone?

While the crew tired to pull their mates together, Nami wanted to know if her outburst had affected her captain in a way. As she walked to the figurehead, she remembered what Luffy said when they went 'void'; _"Nami, I am going to regret it but I am getting us out of here"_.

"Maybe he now feels unappreciated by now…" Nami stopped muttering to herself we she noticed that Luffy was crying while concealing his eyes with his Strawhat; she felt that she really hurt her captain. She was about to leave when;

"If there is something on your mind, we like to hear it." Nami knew that Luffy was referring to himself and the _Sunny_ so approached the figurehead again and this time, Luffy moved over to share his favorite seat. Nami was reluctant yet soon, she finally spoke;

"Luffy, do you really regret doing whatever you did that saved us?" was what Nami started which seemed to be predicted by Luffy so he answered;

"What I did was a last resort because even though it gets the user out of any danger as long he has a place to appear later, it still endangers the passengers." Luffy explained as Nami was listening and at the same time understood everything yet there was another thing troubling her; _"that is the cursed power given to me by the ones I once called friends"_ was what Knife spoke of when he 'tried' to erase the sunny with the pirates and Nami still wants to hear the story;

"Luffy, I think it is time to explain Knife's past…" Nami started when she saw that Luffy looked reluctant. She was about to take it back when;

"Yes. I agree it is time." Luffy said as he got comfortable and looked up to the sky and began.

_"Back in the day, between the time of Noland's death and now, it was age of devil fruit users because of the sudden increase of devil fruit discoveries that caused half of the world's population at that time to be devil fruit users. Knife was born in that age to poor parents who work desperate for food and education. Knife loved his parents and wanted to help by training with what he had in back yard to get stronger and more able to do work. All that went on through his whole childhood up to his seventieth birthday and caught the eye of the army, who at that time was at war with a country on the opposite sea. _

_ They were amazed at how much potential Knife shown and promised that serving the army will help his ailing family so Knife agreed while saying good bye to his parents, he wouldn't get to see them until after the war. Training took twenty years and was long, hard, and tiresome but Knife flown through it all like a kite in the sky and he became friendly with some of the other trainees even making them his friends; his trainers had their share of amazement and they made him their special student. This however started his misery; his fellow trainees became jealous of Knife's potential and feared that he will be ignorant of their status of strength. They went into the dark of the night and ate the forbidden devil fruit that were to be eaten by the star students of the training camps which they hoped to gain an advantage and prove that Knife is weaker._

_ They knew that couldn't swim so they chose swimming last while Knife did the opposite and because the fastest swimmer in the training camps which only fueled the devil fruit users' desire to 'get even' with Knife. It was the final exam when Knife was near completion when he trainees activated their devil fruit powers much to the shock of the trainers, other trainees and Knife. The exam was put on hold when the devil fruit users were to be suspended for cheating when the jealous trainees put their plan into action by framing Knife as the reason for their now 'cursed life' in a effort to get everyone out of the exam so he will win._

_ The trainers bought the story and were to have Knife expelled from the army tomorrow, the news reached Knife's family and they were really heart-broken how they really trusted Knife and he turned his back on them. Knife first was confused and overwhelmed, so much that he couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the camp; he passed the barracks belonging to the real cheaters but he didn't know until he picked up a conversation revealing everything; Knife was wrong done and the wrong doers got away with it._

_ Knife was now all heart-broken and felt back stabbed but not enough to do his 'first' justice by recording the whole conversation and slipping it into the trainers' office for them to hear first thing in the morning. He packed all of his stuff, sneaked into the trainees' barracks and looked into their books on devil fruits; he found an article on power drainage and performed it on all of them silently. Afterwards, he took back the weapons he trained with along with the other trainees' weapons and ran away never to show his face there again._

_ The next morning, the trainers found the recording and the framing was uncovered along with other evidence that was in Knife's defense. The trainees were taken to be executed for their crimes and without their weapons or powers, they were defeated easily. As for Knife, he was far away from the army, the village and the ones he called friends; his 'justice' had rendered him immortal as long he is not killed by anyone on his level. As for all that time, he made his own weapons and learned techniques when dealing with devil fruit users whom he will hate but not enough to strike against any worthy opponents; this had happened for two centuries._

Nami had no words after hearing what Knife had gone throughout his life and she didn't want to know anymore about Knife so she asked her captain if the crew should know: he was silent.

_"If you spill too much about me, you will have hell to pay…"_ was what Luffy is thinking about Knife yet he still smiled. He turned to Nami and nodded, then went back to think about other things. Nami also smiled at how things about her captain will never change and decided it was for the best so she went to the others who had been wondering where she was; after hearing Nami say the story, they heard everything they wanted to know about their new 'friend'. They all spent the whole night feeling sorry for Knife which seems to be observed by the same who is thinking about the same rather painfully. He just signed and looked at the sky crying because someone out there knows his pain through their own experience.

End of Chapter 18

***Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of The New Strawhats! I thought that i should explain how Knife came into being since it felt like a good idea and that i always enjoyed learning the origins of people. Still, hoped you liked it and have a nice day!***


	19. Chapter 19

TNST

A Moments Peace for Everyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Zoro had been acting real strange lately since he met Knife and saw his power;

_"That battle was never to be won, Zoro. It was not your fault that he was targeting Robin."_ These thoughts were running through Zoro's head as he also remembered how people noticed that he gets all blushing around Nico Robin including his captain;

_"I can't believe a moss-head like you is married to Robin-swan!"_

_ "It's because he is Robin's husband, Sanji."_

_ "I am so sure that you love Robin more than anyone you ever knew. Ha-ha-ha!"_

Zoro is where everyone expects him to be, in the crow's nest only he wasn't exercising or sleeping; he was thinking about his suppose marriage to Robin and the possibility of it being real and not a joke. He is not sure if it is something to live with and remembered that during his virtual training made by Luffy, he was always with Robin. He decided, when everyone else is asleep, talk to Robin about it all. He was confident she will stay up later than everyone so he will too.

Sure enough, she did that and Zoro saw his chance, he went down from the crow's nest and walked rather awkwardly towards Robin.

"Excuse me, Robin…" Zoro caught up with Robin who smiled at the swordsman up this late at night while the other pirates were in their cabins, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Fu-fu-fu sure Mister Swordsman, what is on your mind?" Robin asked as Zoro blushing walked to sit next to her and began to speak;

"I don't know how to start but I like to ask how you think about the crew asking if we really are married…" Zoro noticed that Robin was silent, more than usual. Still, he continued,

"I just want to know if you are happy with me being your husband, after all we were nine years apart and I was worried that we can't be a couple. So, if you are feeling good enough, can you at least tell what is wrong with me…" and still Robin was speechless and Zoro couldn't bear talking anymore. He felt really bad, like he said something wrong and began to walk away when, out of the blue, Robin hugged him.

* * *

"Whaa…wha…" Zoro was a little taken by the close display of affection of Robin yet he enjoyed it because he went a crimson red and hugged her back. Robin seemed to have noticed and hugged Zoro tighter, burying her head in his chest which was very comfortable to her. Zoro still felt a little uneasy hugging Robin but at the same time, he also felt like he is with the right person for life.

The couple then fell asleep embracing each other while a shadowy figure was overhearing everything and just smiled. They slept like that until dawn when,

"…hey…Zoro…" A figure was shaking the couple gently, "wake up Zoro…wake up Robin…" he kept this up until he got frustrated and shook them violently "WAKE UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Zoro and Robin awoke in a joint to see Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji (ugh!) staring on them,

"AAH…Oof!" Zoro and Robin were startled and broke apart rather abruptly that caused them to fall on the deck hard. The others signed including Luffy,

"Why are you waking us up at this hour of the morning!?" Zoro yelled that got the pirates confused,

"Zoro, it is past noon and we just had lunch that both Luffy and Sanji made just for people like you guys for your anniversary." Nami reminded the two which they instantly remembered and felt like their hearts sank.

It was the truth; after they returned from their training, they were beginning to realize that time has caught up to them and they still have a lot to learn about, Nami especially. Luffy gave his crew a day to think about what they can do with the time that was ahead. Zoro tired to stay out of this and every time, Robin made him feel otherwise which made Sanji down on his knees in sorrow. They were like that for a few weeks when Luffy shown them that the day of their anniversaries were drawing near; they were overjoyed that they were together for so long and that they can celebrate them soon.

"Uh…yes Miss Navigator…we remember now." Robin spoke for both her and Zoro since he was down in the dumps for yelling at his crew mates for something they didn't do. Robin herself didn't know what to do next when,

"Why not I just make something for you to enjoy on your own? That way, you can catch up on anything you missed." Luffy suggested something to the couple which made them and the others twitching; Luffy barely makes thinks of anything that sounds prefect but he is still their captain so they thought about it and nodded.

Luffy had Zoro and Robin walk into the dining room, while they sat at the table; Luffy brought out and served Zoro's favorite wine and Robin's favorite tea which really puzzled the swordsman.

"Luffy…"

"Yes Zoro?"

"If you don't mind me asking…"

"…" Luffy went silent to focus more on making the couple's meals. Zoro just went on,

"Whatever, I what to know how did you know how to cook Luffy." Zoro noticed that Luffy signed as he put the finishing touches on the meals.

"You are the second one to ask that Zoro; Sanji wanted to learn the same when he found out." That made sense to the couple;

"Fufufu that does sound like Mr. Cook…"

"And what did you tell that Dartboard, Luffy?"

"I just told him what I am going to tell you. While looking for you guys, I knew that I was just a sitting duck to starve and die of thirst without cooking skills. I don't who told him, but a certain man knew of that and had enough patience to teach me the basics and I thought that I should soak up some experience by getting a job at a restaurant." That last sentence made the couple tilt as not possible so Luffy continued;

"I was a chore boy who would just watch how other cooks prepared their meals and after hours, I would just take what is left and always found a way to make them a meal that others thought disgusting; then they tried it and the next day, I was a chief. I then earned enough money to retire because I would just bring trouble and ruin just by being there without actually doing anything. They said good bye and remembered my way of cooking for another generation or something in their place." After Luffy finished his story, he had finished the brunch without eating any of it first!

As Luffy was about to leave, Robin had a final question;

"Mr. Captain, will you still be our captain or our cook?"

"Shi-shi, no, Sanji is still our cook; I am way out of his league." Luffy answered as he left the room leaving the couple to themselves. The other pirates tired to ease-drop on them when Luffy caught them;

"Oh! H-hello L-luffy, He-he…" they all said which didn't amuse the captain who did his killer glare and none of the pirates ever went to the dining room where the couple enjoyed each other's company. They were wondering about that but the food was so good, that they didn't pay it any more of the mind and in the mean time, the other pirates were having their own special times together. The whole day was just fine for the Strawhats' anniversary.

* * *

The next day, the Strawhats arrived at the next island of Kitteriaw; a spring island. The Strawhats were all asleep that night so they didn't wake each other nor sleep in and they were looking forward to their next adventure. The juniors were ordered to guard the ship since someone needed to be there if the ship was being attacked by some force; they didn't complain since their lives were exciting any way, in any circumstance.

Luffy was bringing a jacket which was weird for the warm, smooth spring air that was on the island and which was for what the Strawhats were dressed for. They docked their ship at the island, landed on the shore and in an instant, Robin sighted something of interest; ancient ruins.

It was covered in some flora telling the archeologist that it was undisturbed for a long enough time for them to grow. Luffy had Zoro make sure he was able to see Robin when danger calls which annoyed him yet he knew that he couldn't argue so he did it anyway.

Nami felt that Luffy knew about the island so she kept near to him that made Luffy blush and the pirates to giggle at the sight. As they all caught up with Robin and Zoro, the former was in the middle of reading the writing on some of the ruins; they look like the ancient writing that Robin can only read. The problem was that every time Robin finishes reading the last, another paragraph of writing appears so it will take all day for Robin to get a glimpse of it all non-stop.

The pirates decided to have Zoro guard Robin as she continues reading while they went exploring the island. Sanji wanted to stay as 'the one to make their meals' but was outvoted since they said that he will just think of flirting and not cooking so they had Luffy stay just to make some snacks for later and catch up with them when he was done, that way he can enjoy an adventure with his crew and not worry about Zoro and Robin at the same time.

All seemed well and Nami was beginning to like the island until she felt like something was watching her and sure enough, a figure in the shadows was staring at her from a near position; he seemed to be dressed like Zoro when he first appeared to Luffy, complete with swords just with a dark cloak covering most of his body including his head and he was holding papers recognized as wanted posters;

"_That really is the Cat Burglar from the Strawhats…"_ the figure thought as a mysterious energy began to emit from his cloak to his hands and a scream filled the air.

End of Chapter 19

***Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of The New Strawhats! What do you think about how Zoro finally started relationship with Robin, leaving only Kaya left available. I thought that since i started a romance between Luffy and Nami, the pairing with Zoro and Robin will be next so i made this chapter on how i planned for that couple to start having romance between each other. Tell what you think and ahve a nice day!***


	20. Chapter 20

TNST

The Green and Red Swordsmen

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Luffy was running through the almost out of breath;

"Pant…pant…I hope they are okay…" Luffy was worrying between breaths; he heard the scream when he was about to leave and had sensed that the crew ran into danger.

"You don't need…to come, guys" Luffy told Zoro and Robin who were running right behind him. They wanted to help since they didn't like the sound of the screaming from afar.

The couple didn't speak back which made Luffy sigh (which was difficult) and continued to run.

In the mist of the screaming and explosions, Nami and Chopper were trying to find a place to hide. That power they were going against was what they should have been expecting;

"It seems nothing we can do," Nami whispered "we just barely stand a chance against that...thing." Chopper had to agree;

They were exploring in this area, now a battle zone, when they spotted a figure that got in their way. He was looking really serious, like Zoro, and he drawn his swords to prove that he wasn't going to be friendly. Sanji was ticked off because it seemed that the figure was threatening Nami so he stood between the figure and the former; that action was his mistake. The fight began that caused them to run and dodge for a whole hour getting lost and being found by the figure.

"Come on guys!" That yelling brought Chopper back to realty and saw that Usopp, Franky, and Sanji were charging at the figure.

"Special Attack…Dragon Cannon!"

"Diable Jambe…Bein Cuit! Frying Spectral!"

"Armored Me…York Array!"

The pirates knew not to under estimate their opponent so they tried a different approach and tried to attack him from all directions. But, the attacks just disappear when the figure covered his whole body with his cloak;

"Cover Mist: Maze Shot!" The figure shouted as he caused the attacks to fly into the pirates!

"Ahh!"

"Wahh!"

"Oww!

"Guys-MMPH!" Nami yelled to be silenced by Chopper but it was too late because the figure saw them and ran toward when,

"Fantasia…Ice Breaker Slash!" Brook managed to hit the figure but then the latter faced his hand at Brook whose body got hit by an unseen impact with a clean ice line down Brook's chest (but he doesn't have a chest!). The figure turned and looked on the other side of the rock noticing that Nami and Chopper gave him the slip but they didn't get far enough because he found them; but he didn't run, in fact, his shadow changed form and started to purse them!

The shadow was fast enough to catch them yet only touched their shadows causing them to fall down while their owners followed their example and was dragged to them! It seemed bleak when a supersonic being appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the shadows, and made a head butt into the figure's belly while actually touching him; them the former's face was given clear, it was Luffy's!

"Luffy!" Nami hugged the figure was stroke as confused,

"You mean my master?" The pirates all froze including the cloak figure;

"_Master?"_

"Juorago, we told our master never to tell anyone that fact!" The cloak figure really furious with the man called 'Juorago'. The same just absentmindedly starched his head and replied,

"Sorry _Yurisho_…do you still like _that girl_?"

"You weren't listening!" The pirates were really taken by the display of friendship similar to that of Zoro's and Luffy's.

"I told you, Mr. Swordsman, that this was a shorter a way to the pirates." Zoro and Robin appeared a little late and they caught the attention of two men who were arguing; that was fatal because they charged at the couple. They tried to fight back,

"Three Sword Style…"

"Millus Fleur…"

"Dizzly Stand!" Juorago caused the earth holding up Zoro and Robin to twirl out of control! The couple was helpless when the green haired one activated his power,

"Shadow Hood: Dark Wind!" The figure cause the shadows to act as like they were paper being caught in a sudden gust making the owners to follow afterwards and fell hard on their feet, they can't get up.

"Zoro!"

"Robin!" It seemed like the couple was doomed when another surprise,

"King's Power Hilt…Stalemate Heavenly Stab!"

That technique even surprised Zoro as it swept the boys off their feet and scattered them far from the other pirates. The pirates were unharmed, just shocked yet Nami was overjoyed to see Luffy as she embraced him tearfully; he was just reviled that no one was hurt so he relaxed and hugged his girlfriend back.

When the other pirates came to their senses, they felt like they can finally stand and they did.

"Thanks Luffy…" was their reply "But why couldn't you arrive a little earlier?"

"I told those boys to share the island but they tend to do otherwise and do pointless fights…" Luffy seemed to be shocked and raged at the thought of the boys breaking their promise until he realized it wasn't the verdict so he just shrugged it off, "Why not you show us where you live boys?"

Juorago and Yurisho bowed and began to show the pirates a path that ends at a cabin that looks like it sits on the boundary that splits the island in half and seems to be the reason that inside the cabin, the rooms were symmetrical with one on the other side of each other. The boys were twitching and the girls thought it was cute and brilliant that the swordsmen can think of things like this; they can be amazing when they really do their stuff.

Sanji had the hardest time finding the kitchen when Luffy pointed to it as the door he didn't think so; Zoro teased him that it was the former who got lost this time. The food was great and tasteful; the cook had to comment on how the swordsmen were able to preserve food so brilliantly, they all instead gave all the credit to Luffy, who was revealed to be their teacher in sword and devil fruit training. Nami couldn't be any more impressed; if only Luffy could help it.

After the night of talking and eating, the pirates all felt like sleeping and since there was twice the amount of room; there was twice as many bedrooms for guest. As usual, Nami slept with Luffy; Zoro felt like sleeping with Robin while everyone else slept alone in their separate beds. This time, Nami is going to have a dream; not a nightmare because no one died and not a vision of an unknown future since it felt like a vision of this future.

Nami was outside the house, on the other side of the half of the island she was on when she first set foot on the island. She knew because the side of the house was another color of the other side which she entered. She noticed the Luffy and the Swordsmen were also outside. She was hoping it will be a dream to enjoy so she ran towards them but Fate had other plans; there was someone else there and doesn't seem friendly or happy with either the Pirate King or the Swordsmen. Nami tried and got a better look, she regretted it and at the same time wonder how it could be; it was Smoker from Sandy Island!

End of Chapter 20

***Hi everyone! Heres is the next chapter in the New Strawhats! I made some more OCs for the inhabitants of this New World Island and tat Smoker becomes the villain of this adventure as of this very moment. Stayed tune and have a nice day!***


	21. Chapter 21

TNST

The Fury of an Angry Hunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Place: Nami's Dream, she just saw Smoker comforting Luffy and the Swordsmen. She was at first frighten but also remembered that Luffy can use Haki; he might just beat Smoker for once. Sure enough, The Pirate King charged at the White Hunter and began their duel.

Luffy used his sword against Smoker's jutte and after a while used a move to slice it in half! Enraged as he seems, Smoker turned into a monster being made of smoke that caused the Swordsmen to aid the Pirate King. Nami didn't even want to witness the fight anymore but when she finally did, the three warriors were laying at the monster's feet. The former looked like he is losing sanity but Nami was too angry to be afraid anymore. She charged at the beast and with a flick of her Climat-at, the monster was destroyed. She then hurried at Luffy and the Swordsmen and she was in for a surprise; they weren't even damaged, but just exhausted for weakening the monster for her to finish off!

Nami was just glad that Luffy didn't die,

"Wak...u...p...Nami!" Something was calling her and she awoke to see Luffy staring down on her worried.

"Nami, were you having a dream or something? You were hard to wake."

"Yeah Luffy I am awake, whats up?"

*BOOM*

"What was that?"

"He is here. Smokey is back!"

Nami didn't have anything to say; it was like her dream. She just got dressed quickly and saw that there was a Navy ship and that was the puzzling trait; it was a wreck! Nami decided to set it aside and tried to find the others; they were outside on both sides of the house firing at the Navy men yet more are keep coming. Nami decided just to stay with Luffy since he was awake when the fight started.

"Nami, go to the Sunny and help with the rest of the crew!" Luffy ordered in the mist of the chaos which Nami tried to argue.

"But what about you Dear?"

"I will get you killed out there with Smokey on a rampage! Besides, the Sunny is our only ship so make sure that it is not damaged!"

Nami was speechless that Luffy made a good point,

"Cool Charge: Mirage Vanish!" Nami disappeared towards the Sunny leaving Luffy to face the Navy.

"Good luck and be safe, Nami."

"Strawhat!" Luffy snapped out of thinking and saw Smoker as the Navy made way for him; he was like when he first appeared in Loguetown, only his clothes all torn and dirty suggesting that he hadn't washed them in a while. His hair had become more white and long and messy. He seemed to have gained more muscle mass that was showing from his coat, and his glasses were also messy and a little small with some of his eyes showing.

"You are going to pay for what you did!" Smoker charged at Luffy who knocked the navy men out with his Haki to prevent any interference and started to duel with the White Hunter.

Nami managed to make to the Sunny without anyone seeing her but things weren't any easier at the ship itself. The junior pirates were fighting the lower ranks that were sent to destroy the Sunny from the inside. Nami jumped in and reveled herself to the navy by surprise and took out a big group with her Thunder Chain.

"Mistress Nami!" Hook yelled at Nami as the navy men half turned their focus to the Cat Burglar.

"How are things doing here!?"

"Irritating! Where is the Captain!?"

"He will fine because he is strong, now let's clean up the mess!"

"Yeah!" the pirates were now fighting with confidence with a senior Strawhat with their group.

Nami took command of the group and witnessed their power; the Usopp bodyguards were easily taking out navy men with their swordsmanship, the Kung Fu squad was doing their stuff mimicking Luffy's punches on the Navy men, and Merry was smashing navy men on the head leaving Kaya alone behind, that is until a marine swordsman snuck up behind and sliced the doctor in half! Merry quickly brought down that same navy man but instead of mourning, he took the upper & lower halves and they came together! Nami remembered that when Knife came, Luffy knocked out Kaya and Hook whom Knife was unable to detect.

"Look Out Mistress Nami!" Nami came to her senses a little too late when a navy man shot a cannonball at her and Hook arrived in its way and destroyed the cannonball when it touched his body. Then the former's body turned into branches that seem to make an image of anger,

"Firing at a woman with her back turned that is so sick; especially since she is my captain's favorite girl!" Hook's arm then was covered in vines and punched the scared navy man into the sea leaving Nami blushing at Hook's loyalty, honestly and chivalry towards her wellbeing. But she didn't want to be attacked by surprise again, so she snapped back to reality and her group returned to attack the navy men.

During that duel back on the island, Luffy saw the whole fight on the Sunny even when engaged to the desperate Smoker, Luffy was glad that Nami is fine and redirected his focus to fight. Also on the battlefield, Zoro and Sanji were competing over beating the most navy men but the Monster 'Duo' have another motive with each other to fight harder; when the fight started, the navy men almost hit Robin when she wasn't looking and that sure awaked the inter beast in those two and it seems that nothing can calm them down. In other places on the battlefield, the Senior Strawhats all have their fair share of the navy.

Usopp and Brook were using fire and ice to freeze and burn the navy men around them,

"Mr. Usopp, can you make a fire barrier to stop them from coming and going?!" It was true that the Navy was charging and retreating at the same time; it was frustrating.

"Okay Brook! Special Attack...Green Star!" Usopp supersonically sent small seeds in all directions past the navy, "Spark Danger Fence!", and formed a large circle of fire that even the navy men couldn't get out; they were trapped with the two crazy pirates!

Franky and Robin were sabotaging the equipment when the navy wasn't looking; Franky made the cannons explode when triggered and the guns to fire in all but the pirates' direction; Robin was using her thousand hands to make the snipers miss their targets and they didn't even get any closer. After their job, the two pirates all went for some real action leaving the equipment to explode,

"Strong Mallets!" Franky hit a group of navy men with both of his huge hands in a manner that looked like his Strong Hammer from twenty two years ago.

"Thousand Flowers...Giant Limbs...Squish!" Robin was acting like a giant and floating the navy men like pancakes.

Elsewhere, Navy men were falling in potholes like sprouts which means only one thing; Chopper was acting like that Cookie Cutter shark from Fishman Island and causing the ground to be weakened enough for the navy men to fall in as Chopper breezes along the earth like a fish. But then Chopper, by maybe Haki, sensed a huge group of navy men and popped out of the group a little bigger; he came out in his Monster Point, the only difference was that he was a little bigger and more muscular. It didn't matter because they didn't stand a chance to the monster reindeer when,

"Craving Hoof: Bong!" Chopper pressed both of his hands at a super speed that cracked the ground below the navy's feet. They screamed as they struggled to stand their ground. The Strawhats all felt like the war of Fishman Island twenty years ago: a training ground for new tricks they thought of. Either way, the Navy was losing and Smoker was getting angry with it. This fight is not going to be in anyone's bag once Smoker is angry; that is one bad temper!

End of Chapter 21

***Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter of New Strawhats! If you are confused, i will explain everything in the next chapter. Have a nice day!***


	22. Chapter 22

TNST

The Secret Hidden in the White Mist

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Place: Kitteriaw. On and near the island, battles are not at rest and they are about to take a turn for the worse or the best for both sides. The Navy men are being easy defeated but they kept coming, like something is healing them and causing them to be stronger every time exempt for Smoker (weird isn't it?). Luffy was having the most irritating duel he ever had; Smoker kept coming and going in the smoke that seemed to block his Haki. This isn't how the real Smoker fights and that is what Luffy is thinking (again weird isn't it?).

_"Smokey is definitely trying something new since that time...Hold On! Maybe he is trying to cut me away from...Yeah!" _Luffy had come to a conclusion that he will try out; he will instead trying to read outside, he will read inside! He did that and made a cut on Smoker that caused the smoke to cease and allowing Luffy to see what the Navy solders really were!

At various places on the Island, the navy has been getting tired and finally fell leaving the Strawhats and the Swordsmen (who were also fighting if that is what you want to know) panting for breath and noticed that their captain had turned the tables and finally fought smoker for real.

Sure enough, Smoker is at his feet after using all his energy just to do the same to the pirates but once again, it was thwarted by Luffy himself this time. The Swordsmen rushed to bind him on Luffy's orders,

"Shadow Hood: Chains of the Abyss!" Smoker's shadow was covered in chains, forcing the owner to act in the same manner even though there were no chains on the latter.

"Whirl Earth: Vine Grab!" Juorago caused vines using his twirls to lead them and bounded them to the White Hunter.

Chopper noticed that the navy men they were facing we already exhausted; they were forced to do a powerful Conqueror's Haki to keep moving and get on their feet despite their injuries; it degusted the pirates no more than Luffy, who is a person to respect friends and rivals but not heartless villains.

"Why Smokey? Why and how did you do something like this?" Luffy questioned the White Hunter who was behaving rather strangely; suddenly his eyes were revealed to be inhuman, like a demon and spoke in a demonic voice,

**"I see that you know this vessel more than I thought, it gave me away." **That seemed to feel the pirates that gathered with dread and Luffy with a raising anger.

"**Yet I really underestimated your little band of runts; they can be useful for the Navy...Arrgth?"** Luffy interrupted by placed his hand on his hand and shuffled the hair to show a marking that looked like a mix of the Navy symbol with other ancient writing.

"What is that Luffy?" Robin asked but Luffy didn't answer, instead he drew out his sword and prepared to stab the body of Smoker on the head!

"What are you doing Luffy?! You will kill the vessel!" Zoro shouted that the others stirred; Luffy taught them that killing is something of the past and as a result, the Pirates never murdered anyone and yet he was going to do that anyway! (...just kidding Ha-ha!)

"**You heard them! If you kill me, you are not Luffy!"** the demon inside Smoker tried to get out of it.

"Then it is a good thing I am not kill anyone today!" Luffy said as he shoved his blade directed into the marking and the extraordinary happened; the blade went right into marking and came out with no blood on it!

Then the 'vessel' or Smoker's body started to shake violently and the color of the eyes was changing in a way that something was struggling to gain control again. The activity seemed to spook the pirates until an invisible force pushed them away exempt for Luffy who is still clutching the forehead. Then screaming was heard but at a volume that seemed to be going out of Smoker's body! Sure enough, a spirit-like being emerged into the surrounding air and left the island.

The navy men were changing color from the zombie-like faces to actual living people. Smoker or at least Smoker's body collapsed but wasn't damaged. The air on the battle field turned warm and clear from the smoke the shooting made. The earth healed itself in a very fast rate that seemed to be in an instant.

As the Nami and the Junior Strawhats arrived, Luffy explained what happened and,

"Chopper and Kaya, I want you to heal those men." The same two were staring at Luffy's order.

"But Luffy, why should we help those men who fought at us..."

"Chopper, you are a doctor. Doctors heal and cure people not judge them." Luffy cut Chopper off with a saying that Sanji remembered from when he first met Luffy back at the Baratie. He couldn't argue that doctors and cooks have so much in common,

"He has a point Dr. Chopper; sickness is as horrible as hunger. That is what I had to learn from the Crap-Geezer."

The Strawhats were all silent that Luffy proved to be a wise person to say that; it is a true statement. Chopper also couldn't argue, he told Kaya to help him with the bandaging and check for any sickness. Luffy also ordered Franky to repair the ship so the Navy will have a way of leaving the island alive; the former went to help the doctors with the treatment while Sanji went and made a meal for the crew and if the navy men wake up, they can enjoy a meal. The other pirates went to help Franky with the navy ship.

Later that night, the navy awoke without any way of knowing where they were but the smell of food made them forgetful of who the severs were; Smoker even stated that his memory was blank up to being at his ship like he should when he gained his senses. But (I don't know if this is good news or bad news) the navy remembered that they were the Strawhats.

They wanted to arrest them but suddenly they came to that were sleeping in the hospital ward of their wrecked ship when a chilly sense came upon them and then the world went black up till they found themselves even more hurt and exhausted and on a unknown island (to them at least). They didn't feel good, being saved and treated by pirates but they also remembered that Luffy was in an alliance that means that the navy can't attack him or his crew. That sure did caught Nami's attention because she thought that her boyfriend told her everything,

"Nami, I told you everything there is to know if it was there to see for yourself." Luffy said in answer that once again made a lot of sense.

Smoker was enjoying a nice bowl of stew and had his weapon repaired by Strawhat but still wanted to talk to them,

"Strawhat, you do realize what I am going through because of something you did?"

Nami was also into the conversation so she listened,

"Yes, I may have caused you to strip of your power and rights because Coby beat you in a fight." Luffy answered that made it more interesting and we learned that Coby is far more stronger that he is an admiral but Luffy wasn't even more happy than Smoker, "I told Coby what will happen to both me and him if he got in a fight like that but now it happened anyway. How did your fight with Coby got started?"

Smoker suddenly blushed when he remembered the details and answers in embarrassment,

"Strawhat, it was me that started the fight."

"Really?"

"But Why? Oops." Nami unintentionally asked that caught both their attentions,

"Why are you here, Cat Burglar?" Nami downed her head and Luffy flicked his finger at Smoker's eye,

"Her name is Nami and she can listen to whatever she wants, Smokey." Luffy spoke in a tone that left Smoker defeated and brightened up Nami's spirits; she found a seat next to Luffy and began to listen patiently. Smoker sighed,

"_Right Strawhat, it was a few weeks ago, when Admiral Coby went to the New World to inspect our bases and my G-5 was next. I was still a vice-admiral because any more power will be too much for me and yet G-5 was still impulsive; when one of my men crossed Coby, it was taken as a sign of disrespect. I came to try to explain but when Coby talked to me for the first time, I suddenly went mad and attacked him; as an Admiral, he beaten me easily and left a bad spot on my record enough for Navy Headquarters to had me and the entire G-5 base to be stripped of all pillages and power. It all left us a handful of supplies and just one ship which you see now."_

After Smoker completed his story of his life, Nami put the pieces together and got a big picture of what happened. Of course, the arrest of the Strawhats could grant everything back but they were too kind to the navy men so they begged the Pirate King to help them again; he had a solution. Since he was Pirate King, he also had islands under his flag meaning protection along with some barely inhabited, prefect for a new home for G-5 and they liked that idea. With their fixed ship and an eternal post to that island, G-5 (or what is left of them. I know it is a little dark but it is life.) mimicked what friends/rivals do in farewell; look away showing their backs to each other and whispering best of luck, just like the Kingdom Crushers of Geonaria.

The Strawhats all bid farewell to the Swordsmen even though they never found out who they were actually. They left for the next island in the New World hoping for another adventure.

End of Chapter 22

***Hello everyone! I pretty much finished the story on Kitteriaw with Smoker and his put-together band. I trust this answered any questions you have and also have a nice day!***


End file.
